


Runaway With Me?

by GoatSenpai



Series: Lams space/future AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex THINKS he's human, Alex is, Alex's is, Alien John, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, But I'm also the writer, Eliza - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Guess who's cancer is gotten rid of because of alien technology, He's smol, I WEEP, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Martha washington is human, Multi, So guess who's goin to space, alex really likes the stars, and can't, and peggy, and wants to go to space, but he's also sick, cancer patient alexander, everyone might as well be an alien, hue hue hue, so is angelica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: In the year 2076, space exploration is something at least everyone has done, except for young Alexander Hamilton. While everyone is leaving Earth to explore space, meet aliens, move to different planets, and go on adventures, he is being left behind. Why? 2 reasons. 1) He's a cancer patient. While space is being explored, the cure for cancer is still a major mystery. It still kills thousands. You'd think the government would put more money into that sort of research, but that's not what they did. So he's stuck on Earth, slowly dying and being exposed to all sorts of experiments that are trying to cure his cancer. 2) The hospital he's staying at is far from any major city, which is where all of the ships take off. So unless you have an abundance of money, you're stuck. Just like Alex.





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, oh man. I'm excited about this. Like, really excited.

        Alex yawned and leaned back against his hospital bed. He was exhausted, with each day he felt more and more drained. All his life, Alex only wanted to see the stars, he just wanted to go to space and join all of the fun. Go on adventures with aliens, make friends, and maybe find the cure to the disease that had him anchored to the hell he called home.

 

        "Goodnight, Alexander! Don't stay up too late!" One of the nurses walked passed his door and waved him goodbye. Her shift was officially over. As soon as she was gone, Alex got up quickly and ran over to his closet. Tonight Alex was doing something he'd never thought he'd do, sneak out of the hospital. Why? A meteor shower was predicted to occur that very night, and he was excited.

 

        Alex slipped on his hospital slippers and his robe. This was probably the only chance he'd ever get to see a meteor shower, so he just had to watch it. Alex opened his window and sat on the windowsill for a second, he looked down. Two stories down. He had to climb his way down from an escape ladder next to his window, conveniently placed at that. Alex stretched out one of his hands shakily. He gripped the first bar, and then put his other hand on it and swung his body onto the ladder, his feet dangled for a second as he held onto the bar as tightly as he could. Alex squinted his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath and put his right foot on a bar and slowly made his way down the ladder.

 

        When he got to the bottom of the ladder, he slowly set down his left foot, and then his right. Then he was off. He ran as quickly as possible to the middle of the field next to the hospital and sat down right in the tall grass. A wide grin made it's way to his face. He watched the sky with trained eyes. Watching every shooting star pass by. Each time he made a wish. It wasn't different wishes, it was the same one repeated with each shooting star.  _Get me out of this place._ Alex was torn from his thoughts by the sound of frantic yelling from his room back at the hospital. Alex quickly stood up and furrowed his eyebrows. He looked back to the sky with parted lips and a sad expression, eyebrows still furrowed. He closed his eyes and shook his head, and then ran straight back to the hospital.

 

        "Martha's going to be mad..."

 

        And that she was. Martha was fuming.

 

____

 

        "We were scared, Alexander! You can't just sneak out like that! What if you collapsed?! We didn't know where you were! You could've died and we wouldn't have know." Alex nodded, he felt the guilt about worrying Martha, the nurses, and the doctors, but he didn't regret what he did. In fact, he was so happy he got to see the meteor shower, that not even doing treatments could bring him down.

 

        "I'm sorry, Martha. I just really wanted to see the meteor shower..." Martha stopped the sentence she was about to say and looked at Alex. He looked happier than he had in years. "Martha, it was so pretty! There was soooooooo many!" Alex twirled around in a circle and giggled. "SO MANY! And-And the stars! Ohhhh! There were so many! I can't even count how many there were on my fingers!" Alex grinned widely. "It was so pretty...no, pretty isn't the right word. It was astonishing. It was stunning. It was unique. I'm sorry I worried you, I really am...but it was so worth it." Alex seemed so lively, it seemed so out of the norm. Normally, Alex rarely spoke to 10 words to anyone. Yet, this seemed to have him bouncing off the walls in joy.

 

        Martha sighed and rubbed her forehead. She looked down at the short boy and smiled. He tilted his head in confusion, and then gave her a squinted eye smile, it was so genuine and sweet.

 

        "You're going to give me a cavity..." Alex stopped smiling and raised an eyebrow. Martha rubbed her forehead for a second, and then pinched Alex's cheeks out of nowhere. He yelped loudly. "...because you're so sweet and cute!!" Alex furrowed his eyebrows and stepped back 10 steps and held up a hand.

 

        "Stop it, get some help. You may need more help than I do..." Martha laughed at Alex.

 

        "Can't help it, Alex. I don't have kids, I've always wanted some, but never got the chance. So you're basically a son to me. I've known you since you were an infant, you're 7, Alex. 7 years. I've been taking care of you for that long, you've gotta let this old woman treat you like your her own at some point." Alex laughed lightly and sighed.

 

        "Fine, but no cheek pinching. That's a no go." Alex turned around and went back to his hospital room. Martha smiled and watched him walk away. She was just a normal doctor, but she'd been assigned to Alex and no other patient. Just him. Her superiors never explained why, they just placed her with him out of the blue. It surprised her when she met him. He was an infant, a cancer patient, and still as strong as a normal infant would be. It was like the cancer didn't effect him in strength, but slowly killed him from the inside. He was an interesting case.

 

____

 

        Alex pouted and looked across the table at Martha.

 

       "One more time!"

 

        "No."

 

        "Please!" Alex had been begging for the past 30 minutes to be allowed to watch the stars again. Martha rubbed her forehead and sighed.

 

        "Fine....but you've gotta return to the hospital by at least dawn...I trust you to stay out that long, with a beacon. You'll have a flashlight with you that's on and when you don't feel well, turn it off and on as many times as possible and I will come get you. Alright?" Alex nodded gleefully. Martha couldn't believe the words that had left her mouth. She was trusting a 7 year old alone. Well, 7 years old but his mind was definitely 13.

 

        Alex grabbed a flashlight from his cupboard and ran out of the hospital. He had already had his slippers and robe on prior to talking to Martha. Alex ran out into the field and sat down in the tall grass again and turn on the flashlight and pointed it towards the window Martha would be watching for the light from. He laid down and watched the stars with a wide grin. It was so peaceful and quiet. He was probably seconds from falling asleep. He shut his eyes for a second and when he opened them, another face was staring back at him with a raised eyebrow. Alex's face went red from the proximity of their faces and he quickly jolted up, accidentally headbutting the other.

 

        "Owww!" They both groaned in pain at the same time. Alex looked over at the other with one hand on his forehead as if to soothe the pain his forehead felt.

 

        "W-Who are you?" The other looked back at him, and then smiled.

 

        "I'm John Laurens! I'm an alien! And you are?!" He was overly excited for some reason.

 

        "Alexander Hamilton...I'm human..." John took Alex's hand and shook it quickly. Alex's eyes widened and he just went along and shook John's hand.

 

        "So, what are you doing out in this field?"

 

        "I'm watching the stars..."

 

         "Weird. Why would you watch the stars? I see them all of the time!"

 

        "What do you mean by that?"

 

        "I'm apart of a exploration crew! 8 years old and the best decoy out there!" John stood up and proudly put his hand on his chest. Alex looked at the other and rolled his eyes.

 

        "You don't look like you're apart of an exploration crew, and you certainly don't look alien..." John made eye-contact with Alex and Alex felt like his heart had stopped. Not in the good way. The look sent shiver down his spine. John's eyes turned a dark shade of red, almost like blood as he stared into Alex's vibrant blue eyes.

 

        "I assure you, mon ami! I am alien, and apart of an exploration crew! The best dang exploration crew around!" John dropped his gaze and marched in a circle proudly, and when he mention how good the crew was, he raised his fist into the air excitedly.

 

        "What's the name of the crew?" Alex awed at John. He'd never met an alien, but he'd heard that they didn't have normal skin tone, it was like, gray or something. Also that they had big black eyes? That's not what John looked like at all.

 

        "The Revoluntaries!" Alex grinned widely and hopped to his feet.

 

        "No way! Weren't the Revoluntaries the ones who were the first exploration crew to leave Earth?! The ones who go on all of those adventures and stuff!!!" Let's just say, Alex read a lot of books on space exploration and exploration crews.

 

        "Yep! Lead by our captain, George Washington!"

 

        "THE PRIDE OF MOUNT VERNON!" Both boys shouted loudly and raised their left fists into the sky and covered their hearts with their right hand. A wide grin on both of their faces.

 

        "Alexander, do you wanna meet him?!" Alex dropped his fist and covered his heart with both hands.

 

        "Of course I would! He's a hero renown all around the universe! Anyone would want to meet him! But I should get my doctor to come along just in-case..." John tilted his head.

 

        "Doctor? What for?"

 

        "I'm sick. Not like a cold, but like a bad sick. A sick they don't have a cure for." John's face fell, he looked sad. He felt bad for someone he'd just met. He wanted to heal Alex, protect him, tell everyone how wonderful this boy was even though he was sick, even though they'd just met.

 

        "Well, get them! So we can go see George!" Alex grinned and grabbed his flashlight, he started turning it on and off. Around 1 minute later, Martha Dandridge in all her glory was seen charging towards the field at top speed.

 

        "Alex?! Are you alright?!" Alex ran towards Martha and hugged her tightly. She stopped moving and her eyes widened in confusion.

 

        "Martha! I've made a friend!" He pulled back with a wide smile, she put her hands on his cheeks smiled back.

 

        "Oh?"

 

        "Yeah! His name's John, and he says he can take me to go meet George Washington, but I said I need you to go with me just in-case." Martha chuckled and closed her eyes. It'd be fine. It'd be fine. She was going with him, so if anything went wrong, if they couldn't trust this boy, she'd murder many people to keep Alex safe. He was the son she'd never had, there was no way she was going to lose him.

 

        "Fine. On one condition. You stay close to me. I want you in my sight the whole time. I don't want to lose you." Alex tilted his head. He didn't understand what she meant by losing him.

 

        "You can just find me. Or I'll come back to you."

 

        "Not that kind of lose, Alex."

 

        "Oh." They both turned back to John with smiles. Alex had an even bigger smile and ran up to John gleefully.

 

        "Lead the way, John." Martha followed closely behind the two younger boys who seemed to be gushing over the wonders of outer space. John was telling Alex all of his stories from his travels in his short 8 years. Martha blinked, and all of the sudden John and Alex were gone. She started breathing heavily, trying not to panic. A hand came from no where and grabbed hers, pulling her forward. The world around her changed and it appeared they were on a space ship. Alex awed and a smiled widely.

 

        "Welcome to the Revolutionary, these are the Revolutionaries!" John announced loudly. Everyone stopped moving and looked in their direction with a curious look. Some of them dropped whatever they were holding and face palmed.

 

        "John, we've discussed this. You're not supposed to bring strangers onto the ship without our permission..." One of them deadpanned. Alex stepped forward and coughed slightly. He looked around at the large ship. It was miraculous. 

 

        "It's so cool!" Everyone watched with curiosity as the young boy ran around giggling. They thought it was just a normal ship that you could easily buy for 2,000,000 kaines. (Kaines = universal currency) "I've never seen a ship before! Thank you, John! This is the best!" Alex stopped and began coughing. Martha ran over immediately.

 

        "Don't exert yourself, Alexander..." Alex looked up and smiled.

 

        "Sorry Martha! I'm just really happy. I've never been on a ship, and it's really cool! Look at all of this gear and stuff!" Someone from behind Alex cleared their throat and Martha and Alex both turned around. A tall man with a ball head looked down at them.

 

        "I'm sorry, John has forgotten our rule about inviting strangers onto the ship. You'll have to forgive him." John laughed nervously from behind the tall man. "I'm George Washin-" Martha cut him off.

 

        "Well, George Washington, you may be a hero, but it appears that John is the real hero here. I haven't seen Alex this happy ever. This has been his dream since he could read. Alexander has never traveled off of Earth or on an exploration ship. He's never met an alien, he's never met an exploration crew, this all a first for him. John provided him the chance to see all of this. Don't make John seem like the bad guy when in reality, he's an angel." Martha had a no-nonsense tone that made George shut up immediately. He was actually trying to mask his fear in front of this woman who obviously had no experience in battles that could make someone afraid of her.

 

         "Well, alright then. I guess if it's his first time being on a ship, we'll give him the grand tour." Alex grinned widely and looked back at John who just smiled. "Well, John, what do you say? Want to give Alex here the grand tour while I talk to this Ms. here?" Martha deadpanned and walked over to Alex and grabbed his hand. Alex looked up at her with a questioning expression.

 

        "I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen. Ya see, Alex is sick and I'm his doctor. I've been his doctor since he was an infant and I refuse to leave him in the hands of someone with no medical experience, no offense John. I am going to stay by his side the whole time we're here. If you wish to talk, Alex has to be in my peripheral vision, or right in front of me. As long as I can see him." George nodded in respect. This woman wasn't intimidated by him, and certainly would never be. She had a no-nonsense tone, and a motherly instinct that made her respectable.

 

        "Fair enough."

 

____

 

        "So, Ms, what did you mean when you said Alex is sick?" Martha sat calmly on a box and watch Alex run around the cargo hold with John. It appeared that they were playing a game of tag.

 

        "Alex has cancer, and please, Martha. Martha Dandridge."

 

       "Someone as young as he is...it's a shame, Martha." Martha nodded and leaned back on a box behind her.

 

        "I've never seen him this happy before. He's met his hero, gone on an exploration ship, and met his favorite crew. All he needs now is just to go to space and live until he's 20 and then his bucket list will be crossed off." Martha said with a tinge of melancholy in her voice.

 

        "That's a very sad bucket list, but I guess doable." Martha nodded and yawned.

 

        "Are you tired, Martha?" George checked his watch. It was 2:54 am. George sighed. "I'm sorry, we've let you two stay out far too late."

 

        "It's fine, George. As long as I get to see Alex this happy, I'm fine with it. Speak of the angel." Alex walked over to Martha yawning, John close behind also tired. Martha took Alex's hand and stood up. "We'll be heading back to the hospital, goodnight you two."

 

        "Wait-" Martha walked out of the room before George could finish. John looked at George with a pout.

 

        "Sir, we leave in 2 hours and 6 minutes. When are we returning to this part of Earth...?" John was sad, he hadn't told Alex that he was leaving.

 

        "11 years at least...." John sighed and ran out of the room after Martha and Alex. When he caught up to them they had just gotten off of the ship and were making their way back across the field.

 

        "Alexander!!! Wait!" Alex stopped and let go of Martha's hand, Martha sighed and kept walking, she knew Alex would be behind her. John panted and stopped 3 feet in front of Alex.

 

        "Alex, we leave in 2 hours..." Alex's eyes widened.

 

        "No! You can't go! You're my first friend that isn't from the hospital, you let me meet your crew! Don't go." Tears started appearing in his eyes. John felt guilt wash over him.

 

        "Okay...then how about this...I'll be back in 11 years, Washington said so. So uh," John took off his watch and messed with it a bit and then handed it to Alex. It was counting down. "wait for me?" Alex felt tears run down his cheeks. He nodded and stuck his hand out to John's. John took it and they shook hands.

 

        "It was nice to meet you, John Laurens."

 

        "Likewise, Alexander Hamilton." Alex laughed and watched John release his hand and run off back to the ship that was invisible to the eyes of those who weren't apart of the crew, but Alex knew it was there. He'd been on it, he'd met the crew, he'd met the captain, and he'd crossed off 3 things off his bucket list. He closed his eyes and more tears ran down his cheeks, he opened them again and looked up at the sky.

 

        "Go to outer space and live until I'm 20. Where I come from people get half as much."


	2. 11 years too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex couldn't stand it. His memory had been hazy ever since he hit his head on a rock when he tripped one night while heading back to the hospital on his 11th birthday, but the watch that remained on his wrist seemed too important to take off. He groaned and leaned his head back. He was 18 years old, but his memory worked like an elderly person's. He quickly got off of his bed and slipped on his slippers. The count down was counting down from 1 hour now.
> 
> "1 hour until what...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten so many positive reviews and it honestly makes my day to read them! Thank you so much! So I've provided some art to show you my thanks. You guys are so nice, what the heck.

You guys are so nice and I don't understand it, you're comments on how good the first chapter was really made me feel happy, so surprise, Chapter 2 has arrived faster than intended because you guys are too nice. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr if you want to, and bother me. Tumblr: goat-senpai

 

How awesome my readers are aside, let's start the chapter.

 

____

 

        "Martha! Alex fell and he's hurt!" Martha sat up from her bed immediately and got out of bed and ran out of her room, following the nurse who woke her up. They arrived in Alex's room and his head was wrapped in a bandage and he was unconscious.

 

        "What happened?" She ran over to him and stroked his cheek gently out of concern.

 

       "He was walking back to the hospital and slipped and hit his head on a rock. We suspect he'll have some sort of amnesia..." Martha frowned and kissed Alex's forehead. She didn't leave his room until he woke up.

 

____

 

        Alex sighed and poked at his salad while he watched the teen across from him demolish his meal. He dropped his fork and leaned back in his seat.

 

        "Alex, man. You alright?" Alex rolled his eyes.

 

        "Yeah. I'm fine, Disney."

 

        "That movie is seriously 79 years old." Alex laughed and picked up his fork and ate his salad.

 

        "I know, Herc." Hercules huffed and slid his tray away from him and watched Alex eat with an intent glare in his eyes.

 

         "You're going to finish that salad. I will force feed you if I have to. I swear." Alex rolled his eyes and finished his salad, he would've finished it even if Hercules hadn't told him to.

 

         "Herc, you're not my mom. Plus, I'm healthy, I eat all of my meals, why are you so worried?" Hercules looked at him like he was stupid.

 

         "Alex, you're like, corpse pale and I can see your ribs through your shirt." Alex rolled his eyes again and got up.

 

        "One of these days, you're going to make my eyes roll out of their head." Hercules laughed and stood up. Alex walked out of the cafeteria and checked the watch on his wrist curiously. Hercules raised an eyebrow.

 

        "So, apparently in 3 hours something is going to happen." Alex laughed.

 

        "As if. It's probably nothing important."

 

        "Then why do you wear it?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "I don't know, Herc...I don't know..."

 

____

 

       Alex couldn't stand it. His memory had been hazy ever since he hit his head on a rock when he tripped one night while heading back to the hospital on his 11th birthday, but the watch that remained on his wrist seemed too important to take off. He groaned and leaned his head back. He was 18 years old, but his memory worked like an elderly person's. He quickly got off of his bed and slipped on his slippers. The count down was counting down from 1 hour now.

 

        "1 hour until what...?"

 

        "Hey Alex, I hope you don't mind, but I'll be joining you and Hercules to watch the stars. I know you wanna hang out with your best friend and trash talk the nurses and doctors with him, but I'm going." Alex looked up at Martha and sighed. He could never say no to her. She'd been there for him since he was an infant. He nodded and they both walked out of his room and towards the exit, Hercules ran out of his room and walked with them. They walked out of the hospital and made their way to the field. Alex sat down in his usual spot, and then laid down and stretched out his limbs. Martha and Hercules just sat and looked up at the sky. Alex stared longingly at the sky. He reached his hand out to the sky and clenched his fist.

 

        He wanted to be up there in space. Surrounded by stars, planets, asteroids, and comets. He felt like that's where he belonged. With thousands of colors in galaxies, the adventures being as endless as the universe, and the unlimited beauty of the universe. Alex huffed and sat up. Martha and Hercules looked at him.

 

        "Alex? You alright?"

 

        "Yeah. Just thinking." Martha and Hercules nodded. That's all he had to say. They knew what he was thinking about. It's been Alex's dream for as long as each of them could remember. He's always wanted to leave and go to space. He's always wanted to go on adventures. Being famous was never his goal, he just wanted excitement in his life.

 

        Alex looked at the watch, it was counting down from 5 seconds. 5. 4. 3. 2. The watch screen went black and Alex frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "Alex, are you sure you're alright?" Martha asked and tilted her head. Alex nodded and showed her the watch, her eyes lit up for a split second, then she looked like she'd just been shot in the chest and the light in her eyes disappeared.

 

       "Real question is, are you alright? You hardly ever go with me to watch the stars, and you seemed happy that the watched stopped. Then the joy went away. Martha, explain." Martha cursed herself. Alex was too smart not to notice.

 

        "You wouldn't remember..."

 

        "Remember what?" Martha shook her head. "Martha...what wouldn't I remember?" Hercules looked behind Alex with wide eyes and Martha followed his gaze with the same expression. "What are you two looking at? I'm down here! If this is some elaborate short joke, I'll gut you both."

 

        "I mean, at least you'd laugh and enjoy it before you gut them, right?" A voice came from right beside his ear. Alex jumped and scooted 5 feet away from his spot, his heart was going a million miles an hour.  _Curly hair...Brilliant green eyes...Freckles..._ Alex looked at Martha, Martha smiled at the person and stood up. Martha and the other hugged.

 

        "Long time no see, John. I'm glad you could show up on the time. Only getting letters from George about how you two are and if you're still alive doesn't really reassure me." John laughed and looked at Alex.

 

        "Hey Alex, how's it going?" Alex blinked and his lips parted slowly. His mind was going a mile a minute. He seemed to be lost in thought. Hercules approached Alex slowly and set a hand on his shoulder. John raised an eyebrow and looked at Martha.

 

        "Hey, Alex, my man, my dude, my amigo, my friend, my-"

 

       "Say any more synonyms for friend and I gut you right now with my hospital slipper." Alex looked at Hercules with a bitter expression. Hercules laughed. Alex stood up and walked up to John. He handed the watch over to him with a sheepish smile.

 

        "Sorry, it seems to have broken, John Laurens." John grinned widely. He had been informed on Alex's situation, that he might not remember him, but it appeared that when he was lost in thought, his mind was gathering memories of when he met John and replaying them.

 

        "Well, Alexander Hamilton, at least it's not physically broken. Electronically is another story...Oh well, it's ancient." John threw the watch over his shoulder and shrugged. Alex laughed at how careless he was. "You've changed, Alex. You certainly don't seem at happy.

 

        "Hold on, you two know each other? Alex, my man, my dude, my amigo, my friend, my buddy, my chum, my pal, mon ami, fill me in." Alex glared at Hercules for a second.

 

        "Herc, meet John Laurens. He's what the countdown was for. John Laurens is someone I met exactly 11 years ago, he took Martha and Me to an exploration ship, let us meet a crew, and meet George Washington...John, this is Hercules Mulligan. Don't call him Hercules or Disney. He hates it. He's my best friend, and he's living at the hospital, not because he's a patient, but because his Dad is in space." Hercules held out his hand to John for John to shake it. John took his hand and shook it. Hercules yanked John forward and whispered something in his ear and then released him. Alex tilted his head. "Herc? Why'd you do that? Weird."

 

        "Well, let's go see Washington, he's kind of really happy and wants to see you two asap. Of course, you can come to, Mulligan." The others nodded and John began walking forward, Martha and Alex followed walking side-by-side at least 5 feet behind John, having their own conversation. Hercules walked beside John.

 

        "I'm serious, John. If you hurt him, I'll kill you." John chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Hercules.

 

        "I have no idea what you mean by hurt, but okay. I'd probably let you kill me if I hurt someone who I made wait 11 years."

 

        "I see the way you look at him, he's smart, but not when it comes to love. John, my man, my dude, my amigo, my friend, my buddy, my chum, my pal, mon ami, you've only met him twice from what I know, but you look at him like he's the universe to you." John went visibly red. Hercules smirked and lightly elbowed John. "How long have you known?"

 

        "When I first met him, he was so happy and joyful. Every time he smiled, my heart did flips. It was weird. I was 8 years old, and some kid that was a year younger than me had me wrapped around his finger without even knowing it. I'll be honest, I knew him for maybe 8 hours, but it was the best 8 hours of my life. When we left, I only thought of the 11 years I wouldn't see him. For the past 11 years, the only thing keeping me from dying on adventures is that fact that I've been waiting to meet him again. The kid who's a cancer patient, but so lively." Hercules smiled at John with a new respect. He spoke so fondly of Alex, and if anyone could say a whole paragraph about how he fell in-love with his best friend, they had +1 Hercules' points.

 

        Alex jogged forward and walked with Hercules and John.

 

        "What are you two talking about?" He asked curiously and looked at them both. John and Hercules looked at each other and then back at Alex.

 

        "Nothing, just getting to know each other." Alex nodded and looked forward. He took one step forward and they were on the ship. Martha right behind them.

 

        "Ahh! Martha, Alex! About time I get a chance to see you two again. Your updates about how you two have been don't really do the trick. Alex and Martha smiled at George who had come out of his office to greet them. The crew members stopped working and looked at Alex, Martha, and Hercules. They could hardly recognize Alex, but Martha still had that no-nonsense expression with a hint of motherly love. George extended out his hand to Alex. Alex took his hand and shook it.

 

        "Oh, boys. Please." Martha pulled them both into a hug and the expression on Alex's face was priceless. George smiled and chuckled, but Alex looked like he had just seen his parents have sex and was trying to process it. John and Hercules burst out laughing. Also, add in the fact that Alex was shorter than both Martha and George made him even look more out of place. Alex slowly slid down towards the ground. He got out of Martha's grip quickly and slid backwards, accidentally backing into John. He turned around and his pale face turned 50 shades of red real quick. He stepped away and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

       "So, how have you been, Sir? It's nice to see you and John again." Hercules coughed and John elbowed him. It seemed that they had already become friends in Alex's eyes. George and Martha were standing beside each other like a couple. Alex took note of that and smirked. Martha rolled her eyes at him.

 

        "I've been well, thanks for asking. It's nice to see you too, you've grown. Not much, but you've grown." Martha clenched her jaw and Alex just nodded. Hercules looked like he was about to die of laughter.

 

        "You've gotten some more wrinkles since I last saw you, Sir." John looked in awe at the short teen beside him. Hercules had a normal expression.

 

        "No mercy...This surprises me. Who's this feisty, short friend of yours, mon ami?" A boy stepped forward with an amused grin. John rolled his eyes at him.

 

        "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, if you are flirting with Alex, I will put you on dish duty." George said sternly out of no where before John could say anything. Everyone laughed except for Lafayette.

 

        "Sir, you know I am not the, how you say, flirtatious type. I'm simply describing him." Alex stepped forward and held his hand out to Lafayette with a smile on his face.

 

        "I don't have as an impressive name as yours, but it's still a name. Alexander Hamilton, nice to meet you, Lafayette." He had shortened Lafayette's name, not daring to say his whole name and probably mess up. Lafayette took his hand and shook it. Alex coughed lightly and let go of Lafayette's hand. John looked panicked for a second, but it wasn't noticed by anyone but Lafayette. Lafayette quickly took that as a note that Alex was sick, and with nothing good.

 

        "So, what do you two want to do today? You're our guests." Alex sighed and sat down on the ground.

 

        "You're funny, Sir. It's like, what, 3:30? I'm pretty sure the only thing we want to do is sleep." George chuckled. The kid was good at telling the time even when he didn't have the moon or sun to show the shadows. He took note of that.

 

        "Well, how about we let you sleep until 5:30, and then we'll wake you up and take you to space for a bit to just show you what it's like." Alex's eyes lit up like a million suns. John smiled fondly at him. Alex stood up quickly.

 

       "That'd be great, Sir! I'd really appreciate it!" He couldn't hold in his joy, he was like a 7 year old again. His normal bored attitude was replaced by the joy of a little kid.

 

        "Alright, alright. John, show Alex to a guest room. Lafayette, you show Hercules to a room. I'll get Martha to one. Sound good?" The others nodded. The rest of crew had stopped watching and were working. George's announcement meant they all had to prepare for take off asap. John waved Alex over towards a hallway, Lafayette and Hercules walked down another, and George and Martha follow Lafayette and Hercules. John and Alex walked down a maze of hallways.

 

        "How do you remember the directions around this place, it's like a maze...." Alex said out loud.

 

        "I've been on this ship for 13 years, Alex. I've had time." Alex nodded with a light laugh. John had a point. John smiled at him while he laughed.

 

       "You should laugh more..." John said quietly, too quiet for Alex to hear. Alex stopped laughing. John stopped walking in front of a brown door. "Ah, we're here." John opened the door and it opened to a suite sized room. Alex almost choked.

 

        "Holy crap...This is huge! I feel like royalty! Like a queen or king!" He flopped down on the bed.

 

        "nO WAY, DUDE!" Echoed through the hallways and Alex sat up. For a moment, a deadly quiet wave went over them. Alex broke the silence by snorting and laughing again. John joined in. The both knew right away who that was.

 

        "Oh man, Alex. Your friend, Mulligan is quite the guy." Alex nodded through his laughter.

 

        "He's got some character." He yawned, that ended his laughter.

 

        "You should get some sleep. I'll come wake you up in an hour or so." Alex nodded and relaxed on the bed. It was unbelievably comfy. He drifted off quickly. John smiled at how quickly Alex fell asleep.

 

        "Mon ami, you're hopeless." Lafayette came up behind John out of no where. John jumped and shut Alex's door.

 

        "Shut up."

 

       "I'm not wrong. You've had a crush on someone for the past 11 years and you only knew him for 8 hours! It's love at first sight, but seriously. You're being a little obvious." John elbowed Lafayette lightly in his side. Lafayette laughed. "You aren't denying me, but you're mad?"

 

        "I'm mad because you're right." John walked ahead of Lafayette. Lafayette snorted. John shook his head and walked towards the deck.

 

____

 

         Alex sat up in the bed and looked around sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He got off of the bed and walked towards a part of the wall covered by a curtain. He moved it and he broke down in tears immediately. The door opened and someone walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

 

        "Welcome to space, Alex." Alex turned around and hugged John tightly. The tears from the amount of joy that overwhelmed him made a wet spot on John's shirt. John just smiled and hugged back. Alex was unbelievably happy. He'd always looked at space from his tv, books, or from the field, and now he could just look out a window. Alex knew it wouldn't last, that this was a once in a lifetime chance for him, but he was happy nonetheless.

 

        "How do you feel about being in space, Alex?" Alex pulled away with a wide grin.

 

        "Words aren't enough, Laurens. Words aren't enough. All I know is that I wouldn't be here if I hadn't had met you 11 years ago. This is everything I've ever wanted. The only thing left is for me to live until I'm 20. Then my bucket list will be complete. Thanks to you." His voice was full of genuine joy. Alex was normally a wizard with his words, but now he couldn't find any. Alex turned back to the window and put his left hand against the glass and covered his heart with the other. "Look mama....I'm finally here..." His voice was quiet at that point. John didn't hear him.

 

        Alex closed his eyes and remembered the days when his mother was around. She'd raised him from when he was a baby until he was 4. She was the one who gave him his space books. Martha had been around for him since he was a baby as well, but his mother was still his mother, and was always going to have a big part of his heart. John tapped Alex's back. Alex turned around and looked at John with a smile.

 

        "We're having breakfast in the cafeteria, you wanna go?" Alex nodded and wiped his eyes.

 

        "Breakfast in space sounds nice."


	3. Breakfast in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wakes up in space, Alex showers in space, Alex has breakfast in space. All thanks to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating this periodically due to the great reviews that I've gotten :)

        John smiled at Alex. Alex looked like he was given everything he could of possibly dreamed up.

 

        "Breakfast in space, when you say it like that it sounds so glorious." Alex smiled and set a hand on John's shoulder. His expression mimicked that of a parent telling their child something that had been common knowledge for centuries.

 

        "Because it is glorious." John laughed and handed Alex something. Alex identified it as a set of clothes. John pointed towards a door and set a hand on Alex's back.

 

        "Well, you go shower. I'll be waiting on the couch, and then we'll go get breakfast."

 

        "Why are you waiting in my room?"

 

        "Alex, you don't know how to get anywhere around here." Alex nodded slowly. John had a point. Alex had said hours earlier that the place was basically a maze. Alex disappeared into the bathroom moments later.

 

____

 

        Alex exited the bathroom quietly and snuck up behind John while John was on the couch. He leaned down and poked John's neck. If possible, John jumped 3 feet into the air and stood up immediately.

 

        "Wha...! Alex, how was your shower?" Alex beamed happily.

 

        "It was great!" John smiled.

 

        "Let's go get breakfast, shall we?"

 

        "Yeah!" John walked towards the door and opened it, and then lead the way out of the room. Alex followed close behind. John took note of the way that shirt was about 3 sizes to big for Alex, the pants were too long, and how he still had his hospital slippers. He also thought of the fact that he'd have to take Alex shopping for new clothes, he needed them.

 

        They soon arrived in the cafeteria after a series of rights and lefts, which made Alex's head swirl. Alex took in the sight of the large cafeteria. It was very large and he couldn't understand how they could fit it into a ship.

 

        "How...?" John laughed and led Alex over to a kitchen and prepared a breakfast plate for him. "What time is it anyway? How long did I sleep?"

 

        "It's 7 am. We let you sleep for a while, Alex. You looked like you needed a lot more time than we were going to give you." Alex awed happily.

 

        "Ah, thank you for that! I feel very refreshed." John snorted. Alex had only slept for 4 hours and he was going on about being refreshed. John handed Alex his plate of food and walked out of the kitchen, again followed by Alex. Alex was much like a little duckling, in the sense that he just followed John around. John chuckled at the thought.

 

        "What are you laughing at?"

 

        "Oh nothing, just a thought." Alex shrugged and sat at the table John had led him to. John sat across from him. Alex took a bite of pancakes that were on his plate and his face lit up like a million suns. John almost shielded his eyes.

 

        "Oi! Hamilton! You're eating without me! John, he better be eating everything on that plate!" Alex almost dropped his fork at the booming voice from across the cafeteria. A few snickers came from other crew member eating. Alex slowly turned his head and made eye contact with Hercules. Lafayette was right beside him with a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head disapprovingly before jogging over and sitting next to Alex, Hercules made his way over and sat across from Lafayette.

 

        "So! Mon petite lion, tell me about yourself!" Lafayette had no reason to ask this. John had been going on and on about Alex for the past 11 years, even mentioning things that were mentioned in the updates Martha mailed. Lafayette new almost everything about him.

 

        "Ah, I'm a cancer patient from Earth and this my first time in space?" Lafayette almost choked. Not out of laughter or anything, no, he was sad. John had only mentioned Alex being sick. Only mentioned that there wasn't a cure yet. Just that he was sick. John had filled him on the fact that Alex had never been to space, but it made it so sad and happy at the same time hearing that a cancer patient got to go to space. "I mean, that just about sums it up, but I could go on and mention my likes and dislikes. Mention my friends and family, my background, where I'm from, what my mom was like."

 

        Hercules almost burst out laughing. He knew the routine. Alex always did it with new people. He dragged them in, and then told them absolutely nothing by changing the subject and focusing on the other. If the other truly wanted to know more about him, they'd befriend him and learn over time like a good, patient person.

 

        "No, no. You seem uncomfortable mentioning that subject, so I will, how you say, wait until you're ready to tell me?" Alex looked down at his plate, no one could see his expression. Lafayette started freaking out, thinking he had somehow hurt Alex's feelings. "Alexander? Mon ami! Did I hurt your feelings?!"

 

        Alex looked at Lafayette with a large smile and tears of joy at the edges of his eyes. There was not a doubt in anyone's mind that Lafayette had done something right.

 

        "No! Not at all!" Alex wiped away the tears. "Thank you. I guess it must be an alien thing, then. You guys respect boundaries." Alex looked from Lafayette to John. "Thank you." John let out a large sigh and set his head down on the table. Hercules patted his back and Lafayette laughed. "Wait, what's so funny? John, are you alright?!" John nodded but kept his head down on the table.

 

        "Alexander, would you like to see where I work? I work in the weapons department, so it's always fun to see." Alex frowned, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was upset that John had his head down, as if he was hurt, but excited to go exploring. "Don't worry about John, he'll be fine. He just saw something he couldn't handle. Had to face down to look away from it." Alex nodded. Lafayette got up and grabbed Alex's wrist, leading him from the cafeteria. As soon as they left, 3 girls walked over to the table and sat in the remaining seats.

 

        "Oh hon."

 

        "You poor thing."

 

        "I'll give him this, he is cute." John looked up.

 

        "Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy, to what do I owe the honor?"

 

        "Drop the formalities, Laurens. Let's talk about love." Angelica smirked and leaned forward.

 

        "Yeah, but let's narrow it down. A love for a certain Alexander Hamilton." Eliza smiled and set her chin on her hand.

 

        "Or we could just, ya know, respect his boundaries and let him slowly fall more in-love instead of pressuring him and Alexander to get together." Eliza and Angelica stared at Peggy with a certain indescribable expression. "I mean, that's always an option."

 

        "I'm with Peggy. If John wants to gush to you about my friend chum pal buddy friend dude pal amigo dawg Alex." John sighed happily at the thought of Alex. Alex somehow found away to clear away all bad thoughts or attitude John ever had, just if John thought of him.

 

        "Ladies, listen." Eliza snorted. "He is stunning. He's cute, adorable, beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, unique, and smart, all in one. And it's absolutely amazing. He's survived 18 years with cancer and 18 years not going to space. Alex is just..."

 

        "Exactly your type, if you hadn't had had a crush on the same guy for 11 years. Man, this Alex kid has stopped you from thinking of anyone else romantically, and that's incredible. You've gotta ask him out." Eliza, the hopeless romantic.

 

        "Yeah, it's obvious he likes you back. The way he looks at you, he looks at no one else like that. It's a look of pure affection, and like he's looking at something he likes." Angelica, the sort of hopeless romantic, but more logical.

 

        "Or you could just wait until he's more in love with you, and your sure that you've known each other long enough and then ask him out. You ladies keep forgetting that John's only met Alex in person, not 5 times, not 10 times, not 20 times, but twice. They don't know each other enough. Don't rush them." Peggy, thinks of what could happen in a relationship and gives advice accordingly.

 

        Eliza and Angelica looked at Peggy again. This time, Hercules put a name to the look, in his mind, he called it the, 'You're right but I'm not going to say you proved me wrong.'

 

        The 5 chatted for a while before a boisterous laugh came from the open entrance to the cafeteria.

 

       "You've never been to space?! And you're what, 18?! What an embarrassment! I can't believe I'm talking to such lower class  _scum._ " They all looked towards the entrance to see a very small Alex furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at a very tall annoyance by the name of Thomas Jefferson. "I imagine your mom must've had all sorts of jobs just to keep you off the streets." The tone of his voice implied it wasn't a very sanitary job, nor accepted by society either. Lafayette stood behind Alex with crossed arms, waiting for Jefferson to be done so he could absolutely destroy him. Verbally. Of course.

 

        "Are you done? You tall, arrogant, Francophile, astronomical embarrassment? Listen, I came to space by invitation from a friend of mine, that's why I'm on your ship. Honestly, I might have to change my opinion of aliens just a bit. Here's the revise: All aliens are great, and understand peoples boundaries. Except for you. You giant." Lafayette whispered something in his ear. "THOMAS "THE TANK ENGINE" ANNOYINGSON!!!!!!!!!" He announced loudly. Alex liked to make references to very old shows and movies, it was kinda his thing.

 

        "Are you comparing me to a 70+ year old show?! Really?!"

 

        "Would you like it if I compared you to something more modern?"

 

         "What ever floats your boat, imbecile."

 

          "**** ******** ****** *****!! AND I BET YOU ****** * **** ***** **** ***!! YOU ******* ****!! AND I HOPE YOU GET CAUGHT BY RAMPONS AND GET ***** **** ***!!!!" Lafayette started dragging Alex back towards the table while Alex continued to shout an alien language at Thomas. Thomas didn't have to ask what Alex meant, he just knew it wasn't good. Thomas slowly backed out of the cafeteria. Alex had won the fight. Lafayette could easily translate the words, but it wasn't appropriate for any age to hear. Hercules had a hard time get in breathes from the thing he had just witnessed. Lafayette brought up a chair to the table and sat Alex in it, who was fuming.

 

        John laughed.

 

        "I have no idea what you said, but I hope it happens to Jefferson too."

 

         "Me three."

 

          "Me four."

 

          "You guys don't even know what he was saying, do you." Peggy glared at the three.

 

        "Nope. No idea, we just know it was bad and it's happening to Jefferson. All it takes." Angelica said in a monotone voice and leaned back in her chair. Everyone nodded. Even Hercules, who had know idea who Jefferson was, but he knew that Jefferson had just insulted his friend and he wasn't gonna stand for it.

 

        "Alex? Are you in here?" A sweet voice came from the entrance. Alex turned his head towards the entrance and saw Martha walking towards the table that Alex had to be at. John was there, so Alex would be too.

 

        "Yeah. Over here." Martha looked over and saw him and smiled. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table, sitting directly beside him.

 

        "Okay, so George just got a complaint from one of his crew members saying you insulted him in a very mean way." Alex stopped breathing and looked around at everyone's faces.

 

         "All do respect, Ms. Dandridge, Thomas Jefferson was verbally insulting Alexander here, and as a way of self defense, he did the exact same thing. Jefferson, unfortunately, does not have a way with words and simply uses his status as a hold in any argument. Alexander was, how you say, trying to befriend Jefferson. Jefferson quickly realized that Alexander was lower class and decided to put him in his place. Alexander turned the tables." Martha nodded at Lafayette and patted Alex's back.

 

        "Good job. Honestly, that boy seemed like someone my Alex wouldn't get along with. I knew it right away." Martha said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just insulted one of the others' crew mates, and yet no one was complaining. John laughed, the others followed in laughter.

 

        "You're great, Ms. Dandridge. The real hero _The Revolutionary_ needs." Martha smiled.

 

        "So, how's your day been, Alex? Up in space, ya know?" Alex looked at Martha and smiled widely. He started talking about his day. He went on and on, but Martha listened to every detail. John smiled fondly at Alex while Alex was still looking at Martha and talking. Martha caught this out of the corner of her eye and looked at Alex, then back at John. The smile quickly fell and John looked away immediately. He'd been caught.

 

____

 

        Alex sighed happily as he sat in the conservatory of the ship, watching the stars go by. John walked in quietly and sat beside him. Alex didn't notice right away until he felt heat radiating from beside him. His face went bright red as the blood rushed through his veins and his heartbeat picked up.

 

        "J-John! You scared me."

 

        "Haha, sorry. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't my intention though." Alex laughed and went back to looking up at the sky. It was around 2 pm, but the conservatory only had lighting from space, which made it look like it was the middle of the night. Alex yawned. "Are you tired?" Alex nodded. "Why don't you take a nap?"

 

         "Blanketed by the stars surrounding the universe. Sleeping next to John Laurens. Only one of those is my dream to do." John snorted. Not fully understanding what Alex had just said. Alex smiled at John and closed his eyes again, slowly falling asleep. John didn't think twice about what Alex had said, although he should've.

 

        John didn't have unrequited feelings. Alex felt the same way, just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that for the past 11 years, he had dreams about a beautiful boy with Curly hair, green eyes, and freckles. How in those dreams, he'd been on so many adventures with this 1 boy. Who just so happened to be John Laurens. Alex didn't know how to put it together, that he was in love with John. He'd surely never tell John, because John probably thought of him as only a friend. Of course.

 

        Alex grabbed John's arm in his sleep and held onto it. John took in a deep breath and pursed his lips. The blood rushed to his face quickly. Alex was asleep. Alex was asleep. Alex was asleep. But. Alex was holding onto John. In his sleep. John closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Alex probably only thought of him as a friend. That's the only way Alex could ever think about John. Of course, never like they were together.

 

        Alex held John's arm closer to his body. John stopped breathing all together.

 

        "Movement is not an option. He is comfy, his comfort is the priority right now...nothing else." John whispered to himself. It was just them in the conservatory, no one to judge him for talking to himself.

 

____

 

        Alex woke up, but didn't dare open his eyes. He felt like he was holding onto something warm. His mind ran through what he was doing before he fell asleep. Conservatory. John. Conservatory...John...Alex's eyes shot open and he realized he was holding onto John's arm. He let go and sat up. John was fast asleep. Alex sighed in relief. If John had seen his reaction, he might've assumed some things that Alex didn't want assumed. Alex looked back up at the stars.

 

         John's mind went a mile a minute. He'd made his eyes look like they were closed, but they weren't completely closed. He'd seen Alexander cuddle more into John's arm when he woke up, not wanting to move from his comfortable spot. He'd seen Alex quickly sit up with a blush on his face when he realized what he was doing. He'd seen Alex sigh in relief when looking at him. His thoughts narrowed down to one singular thought, although he dismissed it out of his mind as soon as he thought of it, simply because it probably wasn't true. Eliza and Angelica were getting to his head.

 

        Eliza and Angelica needed to get out of his head because John highly doubted that what he was thinking was actually what was going on. It was bogus. Alexander Hamilton did not like John Laurens like that. He was going to convince himself of it until the day he died. Unless of course...Alex did like him like that. John got those thoughts out of his head and cleared his mind.

 

        "The stars remind me of John's freckles...." Alex said aloud, of course, thinking that John wasn't awake, but like in all cliche stories. He was.

 

____

 

        "Sir, you're right. The angelu is on The Revolutionary. Should we capture it? That ship is the most heavily armed ship in all of the universe."

 

        "No, don't be foolish. Wait until they land, and then take it. The angelu race is almost extinct now. Rare. Worth a lot of money in the slave trade. We could make bank with this one."

 

        "A race of people extremely intelligent, who can control stars at will, and have a blue-ish glow to their skin when near another."

 

        "I know all of that information, Seabury. Don't remind me. We're gonna capture that angelu. Even if it's the last thing I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong, I love Jefferson. Like, a lot. Not as much as Hammy and Laurens, but yeah. His rudeness is for the sake of the plot entirely. It'll change later on.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!!
> 
> I mean, it's always nice to have joy before sadness and action, right?


	4. Angelu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King George the third is considered the most dangerous and most hated man in all of the cosmos. Why? He kidnaps rare aliens and sells them into slavery for an abundant amount of money. He's gone undefeated since birth.
> 
> Alex is just unlucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha, I love this story idea too much to write a chapter with under 2000 words.
> 
> ((Also, to those of you who keep leaving such wonderful comments: so blessed. so moved. so grateful. cant believe this is my life. never going to take it for granted. always going to give back. thank you.))

       "Apparently that bastard just kidnapped even more people and sold them off...We've gotta stop him."

 

        "We shouldn't have Martha, Herc, and Alex in space while this going on. We've gotta send them back home some time soon. Remember, Alex is still a cancer patient. That hasn't changed." A few hums of agreement surrounded the room.

 

        "George, what are we going to do?" George opened his eyes and looked at his crew all around him. Alex, Martha, and Hercules were all sent to bed, leaving only the crew awake to discuss this.

 

        "I'd hate to get rid of that sparkle in Alex's eyes, purely from the joy of knowing that he's in space, but safety always comes first. We need to turn the ship around and head back to Earth, immediately. None of them are aliens, from what we know, but some of you are, and some of you are part of an endangered alien species. If they attack, I refuse to have visitors injured, and if I have to, I'll send those of you who are rare with Alex, Martha, and Hercules too. I won't risk it." A select amount of whines came from the crew. George stood up and slammed his hands on the table with an intimidating look, everyone stood up straight in response. "Set course for Earth. We will not wait on that bastard to show up. This is a fight or flight situation, and we are taking flight."

 

        Everyone nodded. Even those who had become close to Alex, despite not wanting to see the feisty teen go, he had to leave.

 

____

 

        "Sir!"

 

        "Yes, Seabury?"

 

        "They've turned the ship around. My guess is they're heading back to Earth." King George smirked and watched George's ship from the bridge of his own. It was made to be hidden from all radars, and made out of a rare material so no one could see it without focusing on the movement of space.

 

        "Wait until they drop it off, and then attack George's ship. Distract them from the angelu and take it." Samuel nodded and scurried off to send out the commands. "That angelu is gonna be worth billions. I'm not losing it so easily."

 

____

 

        "George, John was in the conservatory and saw a shift in stars, like a something was there, but he couldn't pick out it's shape. Do you think it's King George?" George clenched his fists and looked out of the bridge window.

 

         "Get us on full speed, I won't risk it. At that speed, we can drop off the passengers in an hour. I refuse to let harm come to them or my crew, try and lose the ship." Angelica and Jefferson nodded. They looked down at their motherboards and messed with some nobs and other things, suddenly the ship went faster. Peggy ran into the control room with a dirty appearance, she'd obviously been working on the engines. Maria was right behind her.

 

         "Sir! The engines are ready to go beyond top speed if needed. Maria and I just spent a good time working on it." George nodded. "Hercules, Martha, and Alex are all still asleep. Aaron, Burr, Eliza, and Lafayette are in the weapons control room. Maria and I intend to join them shortly. John is going to go wake up the passengers. Sir!"

 

        "Alright. We're all set. Keep up the good work, crew."

 

____

 

        Alex looked around at his location. He could already identify that he was in a dream. It was obvious. He was standing in front of a beautiful waterfall. The skies were a beautiful lilac color, the water was as clear as glass, and the grass in which he toes wiggled in was cold and a vibrant green. A hand grabbed his chin softly and turned his head to the side. A beautiful woman with long auburn/ginger hair, azure blue eyes, and almost as many freckles as him looked at Alex in concern.

 

        "My angel, I'm afraid you're in a great danger that I cannot save you from." Alex started crying softly with a shocked expression. He knew this woman, it was his mother.

 

        "Momma?"

 

        "Yes, my angel. It's me. Now, I need you to focus. Wipe those tears away and listen to me." Alex did as she said and made eye contact with her. "You're in danger, and I can't save you from it. There are bad people after you. You have to save yourself. I need you to wake up. Wake up." Her voice was replaced with another's. "Alex, wake up. I need you to wake up right now." The dream faded away.

 

        Alex shot up quickly and turned his head. John had his hands on Alex's shoulders from when he was trying to wake him up. A frantic expression held solid on John's face. Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "John, what's wrong?"

 

        "We're being followed. In an attempt to not risk Martha, Herc, and you, we're dropping you off back at the hospital." Alex's mother's words went through his head.

 

        "John."

 

        "It's King George. King George goes after rare aliens and sends them off to slavery."

 

        "John."

 

        "As far as we know, you're human, but the risk is still there."

 

        "John!" John stopped talking and parted his lips in confusion at Alex. Alex sighed and looked down. He removed John's hands from his shoulders. "Calm down. Your captain is George Washington for Christ's sake! Put some faith in him. I'll be fine. You'll be fine. We'll all be fine." The door burst open and Peggy looked at the two. Took in what they were doing. Alex looked like he was trying to convince John of something that everyone knew about, but John just found out about, and John looked like his world was crashing down.

 

         "We've landed! Alex, come on! You've gotta go." Alex nodded and got out of the bed, he got past John and ran out of the room behind Peggy. She began running towards the cargo hold. John caught up and ran behind Alex. Hercules and Martha soon were behind both of them with Lafayette, who had woken them both up on his own. Once in the cargo hold, Peggy quickly pressed a yellow button on the wall and the cargo hold door came down. They were up 6 ft from the ground. Hercules jumped down first without hesitation. Martha followed. Alex looked at them, and then back at John. He ran to John and hugged him without explanation and then pulled away and jumped out of the ship, Hercules caught him and set him down. Peggy shut the door and grabbed her radio.

 

         "They've been dropped off, we can go."

 

        "Got it."

 

        Alex watched the large ship fly off at top speed in an attempt to make sure they weren't seen. John was still left in shock in the cargo hold because of the hug. It was quick, but full of emotion. Alex didn't wanna go.

 

____

 

       "Alex, are you sure you're alright? It's been 2 days, and you just left someone you'd been reunited with and seemed rather close with. I'd also like to point out, you became friends with most of that crew." Alex nodded and pushed at his food. It was breakfast time, and all he could think about was when John took him to get breakfast. No, not only that, but when John took him to the conservatory. John.  _John._ Alex groaned and stood up from his seat. He walked back to his room without telling poor Hercules why.

 

        Alex walked into his room and past his door. His door shut behind him. Alex turned around on his heel quickly, knowing that he hadn't even touched his door. A hand with a rag on it covered his mouth. Alex kicked his feet and clenched his eyes shut, struggling against the hold the stranger had on him. He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows as he struggled even more. He bit the hand through the cloth. The hand retracted quickly. Alex ran to his door and opened it. He ran into the hallway quickly and looked down the hallway and ran towards the nearest person.

 

        "In...my...room....danger..." Those were the only 4 words he could get out before he passed out. Whatever was on that cloth had kicked in.

 

        "Alex?!?" Hercules quickly grabbed his friend before he hit the ground. Hercules set him down and ran towards Alex's room. His window was open and the curtains were blowing gently from the wind. He ran to the window and looked out of it, looking around desperately for the attacker. There was none to be seen. Hercules growled and ran back to Alex. He picked him up and looked around desperately for someone to help out his friend. A doctor appeared in the hallway and Hercules ran towards them.

 

        "Hercules?! What happened!" The doctor asked quickly and looked down at Alex.

 

        "He was attacked. The attacker got away, I couldn't get them." The doctor nodded.

 

        "Take him to room 804. He will not be returning to 757. Tell absolutely no one accept for Martha about his location. This needs to be kept secret, okay?" Hercules nodded and ran off. The doctor frowned and watched him run off.

 

____

 

        "George, it's nice to see your face again." Martha smiled at the floating imagine of George in his room.

 

        "Same to you, Martha. How's everything back on Earth? Is everything alright?"

 

        "No. George. It's not alright." Martha's expression deadpanned and she suddenly sat up in a serious sort of way. George frowned and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "What happened?"

 

        "Alex was attacked to today by an unknown assailant." John popped out from the side of the screen with a worried expression. All of the crew members followed and stood behind George, but in a way so Martha could see them. John opened his mouth to say something, but Martha held up her hand and silenced him. "He has been relocated to a new room along with his belongings. I will say that I absolutely refuse to disclose the information to you for his own safety. I hope that you can respect that."

 

        "I do. Thank you for keeping Alex safe for John and us who became close to him." Martha nodded. "We have an idea on who it is, but you'll have to disclose some information to us right away so that we can quickly get back to Earth and take him somewhere safer." Martha furrowed her eyebrows at George.

 

         "Is he human?" Martha parted her lips.

 

         Alex woke up and looked around. This wasn't his room, but all of his belongings were in it, even his posters. There was no window, which he frowned at.

 

        "As far as we know. He has human intestines, red blood, and what appears to be a normal aging process."

 

       Alex sat up and got out of bed. He noticed Hercules sleeping in the corner and bit his lip. He had no idea where he was, but he knew he was still in the hospital. He remembered the attack and realization hit him. They'd moved his room for safety reasons. That eased him, so he laid back down.

 

        "I didn't know his mother that well, but she seemed human as well. I met her when he was born, it was a normal childbirth. Nothing out of the ordinary. But."

 

       Alex closed his eyes and let his mind go wild and try to figure out who the assailant was.

 

       "But?"

 

       "He's too smart for his age. It's not normal for an 18 year old to be that smart. Even during this age. He always seems to know when things are going wrong, or something good is happening without an explanation."

 

        He could only find one that suited the situation. King George.

 

       "Alex seems as human as can be, but his mind says otherwise. As a child, he read law books for fun, but often got bored of them because they had no spunk, so he switched his likes to space. He'd always loved space, but law was above space for a bit. After he met John, he became more determined. When he lost his memory at 11, we suspected that he wouldn't remember anything, but he remembered mostly everything, some of his memories were foggy, including those with John."

 

        Alex furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his ceiling. If King George was as powerful as John had said, than that meant him just being at the hospital was endangering everyone there.

 

        "He's always been able to all of these amazing things even with his cancer. I haven't ever told him what stage of cancer he has, George. The boy has stage 4 esophageal cancer! Which, mind you, still has no cure! It doesn't stop him from doing anything, sure, it makes him dizzy and tired occasionally, but he is no where close to death. I love him to death, but there's no way that can be human. He's had stage 4 esophageal cancer since he was 5. It's crazy." Martha rubbed her forehead.

 

       He got up and put on hospital slippers. Alex snuck out of his room and down the emergency stairs that led to the first floor. Once he got to the first floor door, he exited and snuck out to the side doors and left the hospital. It was night and the stars were out. Alex ran out to the field and looked over his shoulder while doing so just in case. Making sure no one saw him. He stopped in the middle of the field and panted. Alex looked up at the sky.

 

       "Martha, Alex has a human anatomy, and human tendencies. He's as human as can be. It doesn't matter how he's survived or how the cancer messes with his body, he's still Alexander Hamilton. The Alexander Hamilton we know to be human. So that's what he is. He makes human mistakes, he makes human decisions, he is human. I bet you right now he's making a decision based on the human emotions he has. Whether that's bad or good. Probably deciding whether to wake up or to continue sleeping." John smiled reassuringly at Martha. Martha smiled back. John was right. Alex did make all of his choices based on human emotions or human logic.

 

       George whispered something to Angelica and Jefferson. They nodded and ran off. George then whispered to Peggy and Maria, they ran off as well.

 

        "George, why'd you send them off?"

 

        "No reason. I told them it's late and they should get to bed."

 

        Hercules had woken up and freaked out after not seeing Alex. He got up and ran down hallways, then ran out after seeing Alex from a window and set a hand on his shoulder.

 

        "Come on, Alex. Let's go back in. I don't want some crazy guy kidnapping you." Alex nodded and let Hercules lead him back inside. Alex looked at the sky one last time before going back inside. Hercules snuck them back to room 804. Alex walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. Hercules laid down in the other bed.

 

        "Hercules, why are they after me?"

 

        "Because they're idiots who think you aren't human. Which is just insane. You're anatomy is human, you have human emotions, you're 100% human, Alex. I mean, if you weren't, that doesn't mean I'd hate you, It'd just prove I'm bad at predictions. I'd probably protect you even more though." Alex laughed and cuddled up with the blankets on his bed.

 

        "George, are you lying to me."

 

        "Goodnight, Martha." George pressed a red button on his screen. Martha's face disappeared from his screen. George turned off his computer. John looked at him seriously. As did the others. "Ladies and Gentleman, we're on top speed again."

 

        "We're going to be making a visit to Earth to pick up some precious cargo. Martha cannot know about this. After we pick up the cargo, we'll tell her. This is not to be shared with anyone else outside of this crew, got it?" They all nodded. "Now go prepare and make sure we can't be detected by anyone. John, you go to the cargo hold so we can pick up Alexander. You job will be to run inside, locate Alex with your alien abilities, and then grab him and sneak out. Can you do that?"

 

        "Not only can I do that, I can bring him on the ship, close the door, and set him in his room without him waking up." Lafayette narrowed his eyes at John.

 

        "I don't that, how you say, sounds pretty fake, but okay."

 

____

 

        It was a habit between the two friends. When Alex was scared or worried, Hercules played with his hair. That's what was happening right now. Alex was worried about his friends safety, friends and family always came first for Alex. Scared about his own safety. Terrified of the future. He was just a bundle of nerves, and Hercules was trying to help him calm down.

 

        "Alex, chill. Everything's going to be fine. Just go to sleep, you need it." Alex made an incoherent sentence, but closed his eyes nonetheless. Hercules sighed and continued to braid Alex's hair. Alex was out no more than 2 seconds later, which made Hercules chuckled a bit. He finished braiding Alex's hair and put a ponytail on the end and then gently carried Alex to his bed. He set Alex down and walked back over to his own and looked up at the ceiling.

 

        The door opened suddenly and Hercules looked over. John was wearing all black and panting heavily.

 

        "Damn it."

 

        "What are you doing here, John." Hercules could tell he wasn't supposed to see this, so he whispered softly.

 

        "Uh, um, covert mission that no one was really supposed to know about."

 

        "If you're breaking my son out of this hospital, I'm coming too." A firm hand landed on John's shoulder. John jumped and turned around. Martha glared up at him. Hercules set his hand on John's other shoulder as well and glared at him.

 

        "If you're breaking OUR son out of this hospital, I'm coming." John sighed and slipped out of their grips and gently picked up Alex.

 

        "I love how you two are supportive of this, and not freaking out and bombarding me with questions, but if you're coming, we need to go. Like, now." John rushed passed them and out of the room. They followed close behind. John ran down the emergency stairs and out of one of the side exits of the hospital into the forest behind it. Hercules and Martha kept his pace. He ran onto the ship that had parked in a large clearing, Martha and Hercules followed. "Press the yellow button." Martha pressed it and followed John to Alex's room. Hercules looked for anyone who might see the two who weren't supposed to come along.

 

        They got into Alex's room that he had previously stayed in, and John set him down gently on the bed and covered him in the soft blankets. Hercules sighed and sat down on the couch. Martha sat down as well and panted slightly.

 

        "You guys have way more energy than me..." Martha whispered and leaned back. John chuckled softly and put on an ear hook then pushed a button on the ear hook.

 

        "He's safe. In his room and sleeping." Martha and Hercules watched him with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Laf, everything went smoothly." John glared at the two who raised their hands up in surrender. "Alright, see you soon."

 

        "Wait, and Laf?" John smirked, leaving the other 2 confused. "I did all that I said I would. Alexander Hamilton slept the whole process."

 

         "Bullshit!" Martha and Hercules heard a yell from the ear hook and snorted.

 

        "Bye Laf, I'd hate for you to wake up Alex." John pressed the button again and took off his ear hook. He then looked at Hercules and Martha. "This-" he gestured to them. "-is not my problem. You came along of your own accord, and if I get yelled at, you're taking the blame." They nodded. John sounded so serious, how could they not. John walked over to a chair and collapsed in it.

 

        "I can't believe King George would go after a human. This is insane." The door opened quietly and Lafayette peeked his head in. He silently cursed when he saw Alex sleeping. He quietly walked in and shut the door. When his eyes landed on Hercules and Martha, he immediately looked towards John with a look of confusion and disappointment.

 

        "You were told not to, how you say, involve them." John shrugged and closed his eyes to sleep.

 

        "Actually, Laf. John didn't involve us...it was forced." Lafayette looked at Hercules, his stern expression became soft.

 

        "Ah, I understand. Forgive me." Hercules smiled at Lafayette, Lafayette smiled back. Martha coughed and then said something incoherent to them, but John laughed lightly. "Ms? What did you say?"

 

        "Nothing." Martha and John replied in unison while not looking at Laf. A groan came from the pile of blankets on the bed that covered Alex. Lafayette grabbed Hercules' hand and Martha's wrist gently. He began leading them out of the room.

 

        "You two, it's late. Let's get you back to your room, yes?" They almost burst out laughing. Both of them knew exactly what Lafayette was doing. John shook his head and walked over to the bed. He sat on the side and looked down at the lump of blankets. It shifted and Alex's head popped out and his eyes made contact with John's.

 

        "John...tell Laf he fuck off...needs to stop setting up these...." Alex rambled off incoherently before he groaned and sat up.

 

        "You alright?"

 

        "Yes, just very, very tired. These soft blankets aren't helping..." Alex yawned and flopped back down.

 

        "Then go to sleep."

 

        "But then I'd have to stop talking to you...I mean, I wanna know what's going on. You've sorta given me information, but it doesn't quite fill in all of the blankets, ya know. So I'm still kinda lost." John chuckled. Alex had used the wrong word. "Oh crap! I meant blanks, not blankets. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." John smiled down at Alex.

 

        "Get some rest. You need it."

 

        "You make a compelling argument. Now I've gotta." Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep almost right away. John laughed softly.

 

        "If you were so tired, why'd you even start talking?" John leaned down and left a kiss on Alex's forehead. "Goodnight, Alexander..." John got up and walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made Lafayette say a meme. I won't apologize, because that means I won't do it again. I'm gonna do it again.
> 
> Hercules is like, the dad/sister/mom friend all in one and I kinda love it?!?!
> 
> Also, for those of you who took notice, yes I used Alex's birth and death years for room numbers.  
> 1757 and 1804.


	5. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King George always gets what he wants, and what he wants right now, is Alexander Hamilton sold into slavery, and the money that comes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Hercules are good parents. Lafayette is a good step-mom.
> 
> Reminder: Full on french is italics, Angelu tongue is underlined and italics.
> 
> Although, yes, Alex doesn't know he's an alien, his mother raised him on that and English. Sue me.

        Alex looked out of the large wall size window in his room and leaned back in the chair that he had moved in front of it. Normally, he'd be mesmerized, but his thoughts were mesmerized by something else. The stars were like the freckles of the universe.  _Freckles._ Galaxies, with black holes at the center, were like the eyes of the universe.  _Green eyes_. The space dust framed many things in space, it reminded him of hair.  _Curly hair._ Alex groaned and slid out of his chair onto the ground. Lately, his thoughts were mostly filled with John, and it confused him. He covered his face with both of his hands and rolled on the floor for a bit. Alex wasn't stupid, he knew how he felt, he just didn't know what to do about it.

 

       "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Alex put his hands on the ground and pushed his torso up. "I'm pathetic...I can't even figure out what to do with these feelings." Alex collapsed back on the ground and rolled onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling.

 

       "Well, I mean, I'd just tell him." Alex's mother's voice reached his ears and he smiled.

 

        "I can't do that. That'd be weird. I've only known him for maybe 3 days, total."

 

        "You had 11 years to build up these feelings, my angel. So you've actually seen him physically for a total of 3 days put together, but you've thought of him for longer. You've longed to be with him for longer. Alex, you're in love." Alex sat up and looked at the chair in which his mother was sitting in, smiling down at him. She removed the hair tie in his hair and ran a hand through it. "But you must be careful with these feelings...you can tell him, that's okay, but if he doesn't feel the same way, you'll be heartbroken. Make sure you're okay in there." She poked his head. "Before you're ready to say how you feel in here." Then she poked where his heart was.

 

        Alex set his hand over hers.

 

       " _Momma, you don't have to worry about my mental state. It's top notch._ " Rachel smiled and set a hand on his cheek and set her forehead against his.

 

       " _If you truly love this boy, leave some space in your heart for me. Leave some space in your heart for the cosmos. Leave some space in your heart for your friends, and those you consider as family. Always remember, you're my angel. You're my smart, beautiful, and strong angel. My angel..._ " Rachel disappeared. Alex began crying without noticing. He didn't understand much, it all confused him.

 

        He didn't understand why he was now seeing his mother. He didn't understand why he was being hunted. He didn't understand why he wasn't dead yet. He didn't understand why he held feelings for John. He didn't understand how things so destructive as feelings could be so beautiful.

 

       "Alexander, mon petite lion?" Alex popped his head out from behind the chair from his place on the ground. Lafayette stood in the door way. "Why are you on the floor?"

 

       "Because...it's cold...?" Alex narrowed his eyes and looked at the floor. Lafayette laughed and walked over to him. He held out his hand to Alex. Alex took it and Lafayette pulled him up to his feet.

 

       "Okay...Well I was wondering if you'd like to join us fo-" The whole ship shook and a large boom came from the other side of the ship. Alex panicked and looked at Lafayette. Alex didn't hesitate, a second late he was out of his room and running towards the explosion, Lafayette close behind him. "Alex! You don't know these halls!"

 

      "That isn't going to stop my hearing! Sound! Lafayette! You don't exactly know where the explosion happened either! So your knowledge isn't useful right now!" Lafayette tried to be hurt by that comment, but Alex was right. They came into a hallway with windows looking out at space. 2 heavy metal doors were closing. That area was being sealed off to prevent a vacuum like effect. Alex ran to the door just as it closed and looked out of the tiny circular window, there was a huge hole in the wall going out to space.

 

       Sirens started blaring and Alex turned on his heel, ready to go and help. Lafayette stopped Alex.

 

       "No! They're after you, you're going somewhere safe."

 

        "All officers report to the bridge! I repeat, all officers to the bridge! Immediately!" Lafayette groaned and began running to the bridge.

 

       "Don't do anything stupid! Find the cafeteria and hide out there!" Alex nodded. He began running down hallways, turning and turning until he reached the entrance to the cafeteria. Alex opened the doors and ran inside. He was tackled into a huge immediately. Followed by another hug.

 

        "Alex! You're alive!" Martha said happily. Alex nodded. Hercules let go of Martha and Alex. Martha let go of Alex.

 

        "We need to save that for later, let's get into the kitchens and hide in the freezer. It's a large on with some high-tech security on it." Hercules got up and pulled Alex and Martha to their feet. Another explosion shook the ship and Alex almost fell, had Martha not caught him. She held him close to her.

 

        "Let's go." Hercules nodded and made a run for the kitchens. Martha grabbed Alex by his hand and ran after him. Another explosion. Alex tripped, Martha lost her grip on his hand. Alex got up quickly and ran beside her. Hercules pushed a button beside the door, the door opened and Martha and Alex were halfway there. Hercules got in and quickly waved them in. The door began slowly closing. Alex grabbed Martha by her wrist and ran faster, he got right to the door and pushed her in right before it closed. He didn't have time to get in. Hercules and Martha tried pushing against it to open it again. 

 

        "Alex! Push the button!" Alex tried. It wouldn't open.

 

       "It's not opening!" Alex's voice cracked. He was scared. Alex heard Martha let out a sob, Hercules slammed his fist into the door.

 

        "Find John, stick with him. Lafayette works weaponry, so he's fighting with soldiers and such. John is one of the cooks and also the lookout. He'll be up in the bridge. You're safest option is him." Alex nodded. He had to be strong to make it through. "Alexander Hamilton. You're by best friend, don't die out there."

 

        "Got it." Alex choked out and spun on his heel and began sprinting out of the cafeteria and randomly running around, stopping to look at a directory every time he saw one. The ship shook again and Alex stumbled forward, but continued running. He got to a set of doors, and then suddenly they burst open and everyone in that room ran out, Alex was tackled to the ground as the door slammed shut. Someone got up and hit a red button on the doors, a set of thick metal doors came from the sides of the doorway and sealed off the bridge. An explosion shook the whole ship again. Alex panted heavily and stared wide eyed at the doors.

 

        "Everyone got out, right?!" Everyone around Alex let out breathless yeahs. Whoever tackled Alex out of harms way got off of him and looked around. It was John. John had saved his life, he'd tackled Alex just to be sure that he was safe if the metal doors hadn't come through in enough time.

 

        Alex slowly sat up, he was shaking from fear. John looked at Alex and frowned.

 

       "Why aren't you in the freezer where it's safe with Hercules and Martha?"

 

        "T-The door wouldn't open. I d-didn't make it." John furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "Thank god one of the explosions didn't get you on your way here." George walked over to Alex and held out his hand. Alex took it and George pulled him to his feet. John got up on his own. Alex was pulled into a hug.

 

        "I'm so sorry you got separated from Martha and Hercules. I haven't known you long, but I do know how close you are to them. I hope we can keep you safe." Two different sets of arms joined in on the hug.

 

        "Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy, come on. We don't have time for comforting. I understand that he's been separated from people he loves dearly and must be terribly shaken, but we need to get to the freezer and free them so we can get to escape pods, right now."

 

        "Wait. Where's Lafayette?! And Burr?! And Maria?! Madison is missing too!" Alex looked around at the group. George, Peggy, Eliza, Angelica, Jefferson, John, and himself.

 

       "They are in the weapons control room...Just a few halls down. I'm sure they're evacuating. But we need to go now." George began jogging down the hallway towards the cafeteria, the others followed. Alex stood still and watched them run.

 

        "I'm not risking it..." Alex ran towards the weapons control room. He glanced at directories as he ran. Once he got to the weapons control room, he opened the doors quickly. Smoke rushed at him. Alex coughed violently. "Is anyone in here?!" Alex called out.

 

        "Alexander! We can't see, where are you!"

 

        "The exit! Come on, quickly! I don't know the way there, but George is leading everyone else to escape pods!" Aaron, Lafayette, Maria, and James all followed the sound of his voice, they safely made their way out of the exit and sealed the door shut. "What happened in there?"

 

        "One of the motherboards malfunctioned and caught on fire, the smoke came too quickly and soon we couldn't see at all." Alex frowned. Another explosion shook the ship and Alex leaned against a wall to hold him up. 

 

        "Come on, we've gotta go meet up with the others." Lafayette grabbed Alex's wrist and began pulling him behind him at top running speed. The others followed behind. Lafayette let go of Alex's wrist shortly after and led the group towards a large metal door and opened it. They all ran inside and Lafayette shut it behind them. inside the room they had entered was everyone on the crew, with Hercules and Martha. John ran up to Alex and Lafayette and pulled them into a hug. Thomas and James hugged as well. Maria walked over and sat on one of the benches with a heavy sigh. Eliza sat beside her and rubbed her back softly.

 

        "Alex, don't run off like that again...You had us severely worried, but thank you. You saved Lafayette." John pulled back with a smile. Alex smiled back. George walked up to a chair and sat in it, he pressed a button and the room lurched forward.

 

        "What the..." Alex asked confusedly. John led Alex over to a seat and had him sit down. Martha and Hercules immediately sat on either side of Alex in a protective way.

 

        "Escape pod 109943 of The Revolutionary is requesting immediate back up. We have just been attacked by King George the third of Britannia. There were no casualties, but some of us are wounded. This is Captain George Washington of The Revolutionary in escape pod 109943 requesting immediate back up." George stopped pushing on another button and pressed another. The curved wall that George was facing came down like a dashboard and a control set laid out in front of him. What George was now facing was a large window looking out at space. Alex awed. It was one hell of an escape pod.

 

        "Hey, Alex, are you alright, man? You look really pale." Hercules set a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex groaned and leaned his head back against the seat.

 

        "A lot has happened and very quickly. I'd have to be superhuman to cope with all of these changes so quickly. So, I'm not alright, Herc. I am the very opposite of alright. I'm stressed. I'm scared. I'm worried. I'm not feeling well. I am not alright. I won't lie." Alex furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

 

        "I'm sorry...this wouldn't have happened to you if I hadn't had met you." John felt guilty. This had all happened only after Alex had met John.

 

        "No. No. No. Don't blame yourself, John. Actually, none of this is your fault." John thought Alex would be mad and yell at him, saying it was his fault.

 

        "Wait, what?"

 

        "I'm stressed because I'm on a ship full of other people right now, and if we're attacked, they could all die. I'm scared because these people would be after me regardless of if I met you or if I hadn't. I'm worried because Martha and Hercules are with me, and they're the closest thing to family I've got, and I'd break if I lost them. I'm even more worried because of all of the new friends I've made, they're all here too. I'm not feeling well because I inhaled too much smoke and ran too much. I've used too much energy for today. I don't know if I can run anymore for today, or tomorrow." John nodded.

 

        "Whatever you say, I still won't stop thinking it's my fault."

 

        "Think what you will, in the end, it's the truth that truly matters." Alex yawned slightly.

 

        "Alex, if what you say about using too much energy is true, you should get some rest. I won't forget that you're a cancer patient. So I refuse to allow you do anymore running like that. It's, how you say, too cruel. Close your eyes, fall asleep." Lafayette took off his jacket and set it on Alex. Alex yawned again and leaned his head on Martha's shoulder. He fell asleep not much later. Martha fell asleep as well. Hercules stayed wide awake and ready just in case if something happened. Everyone else, except for Hercules, George, and John, had fallen asleep. John was their lookout, so he was watching the radar closely, and checking out of the window for any movement. George was still piloting the ship.

 

        "I know personally, as an alien, Alex doesn't look like one, but I have reason to believe he is one." Hercules broke the silence with that sentence. John and George looked over at him with a look of shock. George set the ship on autopilot and twirled in the chair to face him. John just stared from his standing position.

 

        "Explain."

 

        "Ever heard of the Angelu race?" Both of them shook their heads. "Thought so. Ya see, as a kid I studied ancient alien species that had long since died out, just to see what they were like. One day, during my reading, I came across an extinct race of aliens called the Angelu race. They were the race that had supposedly created humans, since their name, Angelu. Close to angel. Angels relate to a human religion called Christianity. So, anyway, these Angelu were very healthy people. Hardly died. Cancer couldn't even kill them, but it could still leave some damage. They looked human, they had human anatomy, and if raised by humans, human emotion. Although, they still spoke their native tongue. The thing about them that made them so unique, was their brain capacity and seemingly angelic looks. An 18 year old Angelu could harbor the mind of a 40+ year old scientist."

 

        John nodded. This sounded very close to Alex's case. George was thinking the same thing.

 

        "And their ability to still have a humanoid form, even after death. So if one of them died, they'd still be around as a ghost type being for centuries. Dying took them a while though. Because as soon as they hit 26, Angelu had stopped aging visibly. Usually dying around the ages of 200-300. Regardless of that fact, the Angelu died off many millennia ago, according to historians."

 

        "You just described Alex's situation almost perfectly. I doubt they died off." John narrowed his eyes at Hercules.

 

        "Chill, dude. I didn't say I agreed with that. I think that some of them survived and prospered in secret, and our lovely Alex, is one of the last Angelu out there."

 

        "I can get behind that. That fills in all of the blanks. Why King George is after him, why his cancer doesn't effect him so greatly, and many other things." George looked at Alex as he slept, holding Lafayette's jacket close to keep him warm. John walked away from the radar and laid down on a bench. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

 

        "So, does your opinion of Alex change now?"

 

        "Of course not, I'm just suddenly insanely worried about him. I mean, now that we've narrowed down why they're after him, I think I can already guess they won't give up either. I don't know if I'll be enough to protect him."

 

        "His parents can protect him too. Don't worry." John smirked at Hercules.

 

        "But can they figure out their feelings before they try and handle a kid?" Hercules hit John on the shoulder and growled at him. John laughed and closed his eyes. "Get some sleep, Hercules. I'm sure nothing will happen."

 

        "I don't know, sounds pretty fake, but okay." Hercules closed his eyes as well. In little to no time at all, both were asleep. It was obvious how exhausted everyone was. George turned his chair and looked out of the window. 

 

        "You've hurt my family, King George. Watch me _destroy_ yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex really like each other, like, wowza. They just need to go on a date. Like, asap.
> 
> ((I'm terrible so they don't ACTUALLY start going out until chapter 7 or 8. BUT, that' doesn't mean confessions don't happen in 6. *wink wonk*))


	6. Act 2: The beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You hurt my family, King George. Watch me destroy yours."
> 
> In which, George rages war against King George. It ain't pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what, this chapter is just a mess of feelings and I almost cried writing it. Mainly because I've never written a chapter this long, even on Wattpad, so this was just stressful. I had to make it extra long. I promised myself a minimum of 9,000 words. I will settle for nothing less. This is the climax chapter. This is the beginning of act 2, where everything goes to shit. There's going to be wars, major character, but wait, there's more. It's going to be good writing, but terrible for the heart. This chapter just covers so much just so I can begin act 2. I don't even know how many chapters this book is going to have and I already have an act 2. What. The. H*ck

        "Let's review our crew with some new additions." George walked passed each crew member as they stood in a straight line. He began at Lafayette.

        "Marquis de Lafayette. Age 20. Clothion royalty. From the planet Clotho. Strategist and weapons control. Special abilities include: Understanding of 99% of all alien languages. Able to release a deadly toxin from his hands." George moved onto Aaron.

 

          "Aaron Burr. Age 20. Elpian. From the planet Elpis. Weapons control. Special abilities include: Able to confuse enemies to attack each other."

 

          "James Madison. Age 19. Enysh. From the planet Enyo. Weapons control. Special abilities include: Able to make enemies sick and possibly kill them if he pleases."

 

        "Maria Reynolds. 20. Antheian. From the planet Antheia. Weapons control and engineer. Able to seduce enemies."

 

        "Peggy Schuyler. 19. Human. From the planet Earth. Weapons control and engineer. No special abilities."

 

        "Eliza Schuyler. 20. Human. From the planet Earth. Medic. No special abilities."

 

        "Angelica Schuyler. 21. Human. From the planet Earth. Pilot. No special abilities."

 

        "Thomas Jefferson. 21. Bian. From the planet Bia. Pilot. Special abilities include: Able to blind enemies with a bright light for moments at a time, allies aren't blinded."

 

        "John Laurens. 19. Uranian. From the planet Urania. Special abilities include: Able to see even the slightest of movements. Faster than light reflexes." George tapped the next on his screen and furrowed his eyebrows at Alex's. He had so many unfilled blanks.

 

        "Alexander Hamilton. 18. Unknown. From the planet Earth. Special abilities include: Unknown." George moved on to Martha.

 

        "Hercules Mulligan. 19. Erisian. From the planet Eris. Special abilities include: Strength fluctuates depending on mood."

 

        "Martha Dandridge. 36. Human. From the planet Earth. No special abilities."

 

        "George Washington. 38. Themisian. From the planet Themis. Special abilities include: Able to see the amount someone is going to live. This is our crew. This is all we've been left with since the attack. From here on out, all of you will be training hand to hand combat with John. You all need to be prepared by the time we land on Ate. Got it?" They all nodded.

 

____

 

        Alex sighed and dropped his fists and put one of his hands on his hip.

 

        "Really. Just because I have cancer doesn't mean you have to go easy on me, John. I'm sure my enemies won't go easy on me." Alex glared at John. John had been half-assing it the whole fight. Everyone knew it.

 

        "I'm not going easy on you."

 

        "I call bullshit." Alex dropped down to the ground and swept at John's legs with his leg, John let out a yell as he fell to the ground. Alex sighed and stood up. "John, this is really just sad. You're saying you're not going easy on me, but your special abilities include faster than light reflexes." Alex tilted his head. Martha chuckled.

 

        "Alright. Fine. Since you so desire it." John grumbled and got up. He got in a fighting stance. Alex mimicked it. John threw the first punch, his fist cut through the air at high speed, Alex moved his head to the side and grabbed John's arm. He kicked John in the stomach and flipped him over his back. Alex released his arm and moved so he was a bit away from John. John looked shocked. "What the..."

 

        _"Our Alex isn't human."_ Hercules' words went through John's brain.

 

        "Get up, John. We have an hour until you and I are done training. Don't give up now." John rolled his eyes and jumped onto his feet. Alex threw the first punch. John blocked it. They went back and forth for minutes. Dodging and hitting. Alex checked his watch while dodging John's punches. Alex began thinking of ways to quickly end the fight. Alex quickly moved his leg and hit John in the dick. John stopped moving and pursed his lips.

 

        "Cheap shot..." He began slowly falling to the floor. Alex grabbed his head and kneed him in the face, ran forward, and jumped backward while elbowing John in the back. John fell to the ground, paralyzed.

 

        "Uranians. Their genitals are in the same place as humans, much like thousands of other alien species. There's a spot on their back, that if you hit correctly, you could paralyze them for a short time. Kneeing you in the head was just a tactic to keep you standing long enough for me to paralyze you." Martha clapped with a smile.

 

        "Good! Using the things I taught you."

 

        "Martha...you taught Alex how to fight?" John groaned from the floor.

 

        "Yeah! Where do you think he gets most of his insults and how he makes his decisions? I practically raised him." Martha smiled and put an arm around Alex. Alex smiled at her.

 

        "I am suddenly afraid of Martha and Alex..." Angelica admitted and furrowed her eyebrows. "On another note! How were you getting through John's faster than light reflexes, Alex? We could hardly tell what you guys were doing!"

 

        "If an opponent is too fast for you, don't think about trying to hit him where he is, hit him where he's going to be." Martha recited and led Alex over to the bench and had him sit down. Alex nodded.

 

        "How'd the hospital let you get away with training a cancer patient how to fight?"

 

        "We did it in secret." Martha put a finger over her lips. John groaned and pulled himself up from the ground.

 

        "I think Alex needs to not know so much about alien anatomy. Honestly, now my back hurts like hell." John held his back and leaned back against the wall.

 

        "He grew up in a hospital. John, he's bound to know alien anatomy." George got up from his chair and walked over to the group. Everyone except for John and him were sitting on one of the benches in the middle of the room. George walked over to a metal closet and opened the door. He began pulling out weapons and throwing them to each member. "The weapons I'm giving you are special weapons that aren't manufactured anymore. They're made to be like an extra arm for their user, it's abilities mimic your own. If your mood falters, your weapon's abilities falter. The more powerful you are, the heavier the weapon. They've been programmed to only be set to this crew. Use them wisely." George threw the last weapon, a pistol, at Alex. Alex caught it and lifted it.

 

        "Hey, George? Isn't this pistol a little....heavy?" Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "It's weight is depending on your abilities, Alex. It might seem heavy to you, but to others it probably isn't. I know Martha, you and Hercules haven't ever been in an actual fight, so your weapons might be lighter than the others." The 3 nodded. George made a good point. "Alright, get used to your weapons. I'm going to get us to Ate." George went back to his chair.

 

      "Alex, my dude, my friend, my amigo, my pal, my buddy, my chum, mon ami, you should let me hold your weapon. It can't be that heavy, can it? It's just a pistol." Alex shrugged handed Hercules his weapon. Hercules kept his hands near his lap. "Y-Yeah. You're wrong. This pistol is extremely light." Hercules handed it back, but kept his hands low. Alex shrugged and took it. Hercules turned and looked at John with wide eyes. He mouthed, 'It's heavy!' with furrowed eyebrows. The ship lurched and Alex turned his head and looked out of the window.

 

        "We've entered Ate's atmosphere." George started flipping switches above him and on the motherboard. He put his hands back on the wheel. "Our plan right now is to lure King George in, and attack without giving him a chance to fight back. Remember, crew, he has rampons. I'm sure you all know the brutality of rampons. They're merciless." George pulled flicked a switch and Alex noticed that certain parts of the floor began falling away. It was good all of the crew members were on the benches. "Don't worry, they're not actually falling away. Those are to help us land." George landed in a clearing surrounded by light blue trees. The ramp/door lowered and everyone exited the ship. George followed behind them. Alex awed at the beauty around him. The grass was a light shade of green, the trees were light blue, and the sky was light yellow.

 

        "Alex, I know you've never been to another planet, but remember why we're here. King George is after you, we're using this abandoned planet to lure him in. You're basically bait." Alex sighed.

 

        "I'm human...this is bull. Why can't he find another human to obsess over." Alex sat down on the grass with a pout. He looked at his pistol and aimed it at a random tree. He fired. The bullet went right through the tree, leaving a large whole in it's wake. The tree fell back in half. Everyone stared at the tree with wide eyes. Alex couldn't see their reactions since his back was turned to them. He laid back and stared at the sky.

 

        "Don't waste your bullets like that." John laughed and sat beside him.

 

"Sorry, I guess I'm just kind of upset. I honestly just think _King George can go fuck himself. His whole crew can too. Yeah, fuck them. Don't even know them, but I know they work for him so they deserve death._ " Alex began rambling off in an alien language John couldn't understand.

 

        "How'd you even learn how to speak other languages?"

 

        "Books, John. Books. Also, that was the language my mom taught me. I know my mom was human, but oh man, she was really smart and learned very easily." Alex smiled.

 

        "Set up your tents! We'll be staying here for a while." Alex and John got up and went over to help set up tents.

 

____

 

        Everyone was asleep as far as Alex was concerned. There'd only been the sounds of breathing for the past 4 hours.

 

        "Alexander..." Alex sat up right away.

 

        "Mom?" Alex whispered.

 

        "Follow my voice." Alex crawled out of his tent and stood up. He looked around quickly.

 

        "Mom?! Where are you!" Alex whispered loudly and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

        "This way, my son." Alex pulled his pistol out of the jacket pocket, he was still wearing Lafayette's jacket. Alex held it out cautiously in front of him and took silent steps towards where the voice was coming from.

 

        " _If it's really you, you'd understand me right now. Do you?_ "

 

          " _Yes. Now come on, quickly. Don't let the others know you're awake._ " Alex recognized that as his brother's voice. Alex stopped and turned around when he got to the beginning of the forest. He turned around and bit his lip.

 

        "Alright." Alex walked into the forest. He looked around at the forest at night. All of the leaves on the trees seemed to be glow in the dark. Alex awed and kept walking forward.

 

        "Alexander!" Alex jumped and turned around. Martha was panting heavily. She'd obviously been running.

 

        "Martha?! What are you doing here?"

 

        "I could ask you the same thing! You're supposed to be asleep!"

 

        "But it was my mom and my brother, Martha! They were calling out to me! I haven't seen them since I was 4!""

 

        "Because they're dead, Alex." Alex shook his head.

 

         "No, they were calling me. I have to get to them quickly!" A yell from the camp interrupted their conversation. Alex sprinted past Martha to get to the camp. Martha was behind him. They arrived at camp and noticed a fight going on. A large area of the forest had been cleared out and was nothing but ash. In the tree's place, a large ship sat. Soldiers stood on a ramp, slowly making their way down while shooting at the tents. All of the crew members were hiding behind the ship. Alex and Martha ran to join them.

 

        "What's going on!" Martha looked around at everyone.

 

        "They took the bait. They're here sooner than we thought." George clenched his jaw and fired from behind cover at a few soldiers, they fell to the ground dead.

 

        "Why aren't you guys using your special abilities?!" Alex looked at them like they were insane.

 

        "What do you mean?"

 

        "Stop using your weapons! You're wasting your bullets." Alex moved George's gun away from aiming at the soldiers and aimed it at the woods. "You have special abilities, use them."

 

        "How?"

 

        "Are you telling me you've never used your special abilities in a fight?!"

 

        "Yes." Alex sighed and looked at all of them. His mind quickly ran through everyone's special abilities.

 

        "Thomas." Thomas stiffened and looked at Alex, shocked that Alex addressed him first. "Use your bright light and stun them. Aaron, after that happen, I need you to confuse them and have them shoot their enemies in the midst of the blinding. Peggy and Maria, during that time I need you to both go on the ship and tear it apart. You're engineers, put your knowledge to use. Make something that can break through any data base.. James, after the light goes away, make them sick. Hercules, you're the tank. Get very angry and run up onto that ship and start raising hell, make a path, then get by cover. Lafayette, as soon as Hercules makes a path, release your toxin and poision all of those present." Those mentioned nodded.

 

"What about us? Do you have a plan for us?" Angelica put her hands on her hips.

 

        "Of course I do. After the toxin subsides, you and Thomas will be running onto the ship with everyone else as back up. Your job is to get to the bridge and take over the ship. The rest of you are are to attack any soldier and make sure they don't attack Angelica and Thomas."

 

        "What about John and you?"

 

        "John fits in as everyone else. He's a fighter, his reflexes are extremely useful. My job is to find the brig and free all of those trapped. Is everyone okay with this plan?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's get moving."

 

         "Hoorah!" The crew raised their fists into the air and ran out from behind the ship. Thomas raised his hand to the sky and a bright white light shone brightly, blinding their enemies for 10 seconds. In that time, Aaron confused the enemies and made them shoot at each other during the blinding. Peggy and Maria used that as a chance to run onto their ship and start making the thing Alex described. The light soon went away, James released a green mist from his hands and the soldiers protecting the entrance fell to the ground. Hercules let out a yell and ran forward.

 

        "FOR THE REVOLUTION!" He yelled and began punching soldiers left and right as soon as he was on the ship. Lafayette was right behind him. After Hercules had taken out the strongest, he got behind cover, Lafayette released the toxin. Every soldier in sight fell to the ground dead. Once it went away, Angelica and Thomas ran up behind him, followed by everyone else, including Maria and Peggy who had done the fastest job they'd ever done. Alex separated from the crowd and looked at a directory.

 

        "I like how all of these major ships have directories. They're a huge help." Alex muttered and ran down a hallway. Martha bit her lip. She wanted to follow and help, but she also had to make sure Angelica and Thomas made it to the bridge safely.

 

        "Martha! Let's go! Everyone else is going with Angelica and Thomas, we've gotta watch our own." Hercules grabbed her wrist and began running down the hallway. She nodded and ran along. They were yards away from Alex. Alex slid around a corner and Martha heard pistol fire. She picked up her speed so she was sprinting. They got around the corner and saw a large jail like room. There were a few dead soldiers on the ground. Alex ran to the center of the room and stopped. He looked around.

 

        "Where's all of the prisoners?" A large cage came from the ceiling and caged Alex. Alex ran to the bars and began trying to break them. "No, no, no, no!" Alex looked up at a balcony and saw a tall man with pure white hair and cold blue eyes.

 

        "Finally. I've caught you, Angelu."

 

        "Angelu?! My names not Angelu!" Alex growled and began firing his pistol at the bars. Martha and Hercules ran to the cage and began trying to break the bars as well.

 

        "I don't mean your name. I mean your race." Alex stopped firing and Martha and Hercules stopped trying to break him free. All 3 look up at King George.

 

        "What do you mean...I'm human. I have no idea what an Angelu is!" Hercules and Martha gulped.

 

        "That's you. You're supposedly the last one. Shall I tell you what an Angelu is? Or do you want your 'friends' to enlighten you." Alex turned and looked at Martha and Hercules with wide eyes.

 

        "Martha...Herc...what does he mean." Alex looked so scared, Martha's heart was close to shattering.

 

        "Alex...you've had stage 4 cancer for a while now. For more than a decade."

 

        "But that'd kill a human! I'd be dead by now!"

 

        "I know. Alex, you're not human. You're an Angelu. Angelu haven't been heard of for thousands of years. Their special abilities are unknown, other than their incredible brain capacity, slow aging, and how healthy they were. Cancer was like a cold, but it still left damage. It couldn't kill them." Alex let out a shaky breath. "They could control stars at will, and had a blue-ish glow to their skin when near each other." Alex fell to his knees.

 

        "You knew all of this, and didn't tell me?! I could've harnessed those skills to end this before I got stuck in this cage! Why didn't you two tell me!" Alex was crying. Martha's heart shattered. "Who else knows?!" Alex demanded.

 

        "George and John..." Alex let out a sob and covered his mouth with his hand. "And everyone on the crew."

 

        "I was the only one left out of the loop?! Why?!"

 

        "To not freak you out..."

 

        "You've made it worse by not telling me!" Alex got up and gripped the bars tightly and looked up at King George. "Are you having fun watching us tear each other apart?" King George felt a shutter run down his spine. Alex's tone didn't sound friendly at all. He sounded extremely dangerous.

 

        "Y-Yes. Pull the lever! We're taking the Angelu to the market." The whole cage shuttered and it was lifted from the ground. The floor became apart of it. George's crew ran into the jail room and watched the ceiling disappear. Alex looked down at them from his cage with the most heartbreaking expression ever. "This cage was made so that no special abilities can be used in it. Paid a lot of money for it." Alex felt woozy and fell to his knees.

 

        "Alexander! No!" Martha watched the cage be loaded onto a ship. She collapsed to her knees and began crying. Hercules jumped onto the balcony and then jumped onto the ship from his position. He was using pure leg strength. Hercules grabbed onto the ship. A soldier shot his hand and Hercules fell to the ground. John watched with wide eyes. Alex's skin began glowing a light blue.

 

        "Don't. Touch. MY SON!" Martha stood up and began firing at the ship. Alex could already tell that wasn't her voice. Rachel had just possessed Martha. "RELEASE HIM!" Martha continued firing. One of the bullets hit King George in the shoulder. Alex smiled slightly. The bastard deserved it. Martha, or rather Rachel, glared at the crew. "What are you idiots doing?! You care about my son don't you!? FIRE AT THE DAMN SHIP! WHERE'S THAT HYPE YOU HAD WHEN HE COMMANDED YOU!?" John furrowed his eyebrows and began firing at the ship as well. Everyone else joined in. The ship began flying away, heading towards Ate's atmosphere. Alex went unconscious. Martha fell to her knees. Alex's skin stopped glowing. The ship got out of sight.

 

        "My son..." Martha's voice cracked. George watched the sky with a certain expression no one else had ever seen him do.

 

        "They're heading to the markets. I guess we'll have to as well. They took an escape pod, I'm sure they have another one on this ship.We're not giving up." George gripped his gun tightly and began walking over to another metal door. It opened to reveal exactly what he predicted. He got onto it without hesitation. Everyone followed. John held out a hand to Martha.

 

        "Come on, Martha. Let's go get Alex back." She nodded and took his hand. John pulled her to her feet. They joined everyone on the ship. "Hey, Martha, where'd you get all of that strength from?" John asked once they were on the escape pod.

 

        "Yeah. That was not human strength." George furrowed his eyebrows at her.

 

        "Rachel Faucette."

 

____

 

        "Hey...wake up." Alex jumped and sat up right away. He was in a some dirty, old, cell. Alex looked around and saw a woman, about 20, sitting in the cell next to him. "Where're you from, pretty boy?" The woman teased.

 

        "Earth..."

 

        "I doubt that. You were brought in by King George, you can't possibly be from Earth."

 

        "Sorry to disappoint, but I am. It's just..." Alex remember Hercules and Martha's faces as they explained that he wasn't human. "...apparently I'm not human."

 

        "Oh no. You found out the hard-way, didn't you..." Alex nodded. "Well, my name's Theodosia Prevost, and you are?"

 

        "Alexander Hamilton..." They shook hands between the bars. Both of the smiled slightly. "And yeah. If the hard-way is King George saying that all of your friends knew, and they then explained to you, that'd be the hard-way."

 

        "Do you hate them now?" Alex chuckled lightly and leaned his head back against the wall.

 

        "I don't think I could ever hate them. They're the closest I've got. I lost my mom. I lost my brother. I never knew my father. They're all I've got." Theodosia smiled.

 

        "Good. Don't hate them. They probably kept it from you for your own mental stability."

 

        "I don't know how finding out I'm alien would mess up my mental stability?"

 

        "If you're the last of your kind, most begin to think it's their duty to restart the race. If you're not, but your race is rare, you'll probably feel pressured to stay alive just so your race can prosper. You could go insane, thinking you're being hunted just because you're the last one. Your trust for others would falter. Oh, Alexander, I could go on." Alex nodded. "You could go insane because you want to see more of your kind, you could begin to imagine hearing voices of the loved ones you lost. Slowly luring you to your death. So you could join them." Alex stiffened.

 

        "And if you didn't know you were an alien, but you were still hearing the voices of your loved ones and occasionally seeing them, does that mean your going insane?"

 

        "Possibly. Most likely." Theodosia leaned her head back. Alex laughed.

 

        "Oh gee, I must be going insane then. Can't say I blame my mind. I've gone through a lot."

 

        "Tell me about it." Theodosia looked at him.

 

        "I'm not comfortable sharing that information with someone I just met." Alex smiled slightly. Theodosia nodded.

 

        "Alright. I'll respect your choi-" Theodosia and Alex both looked towards the sound of a door opening. Heavy footsteps filled the hallway. All of the other captives began scooting back to the corners of their cages, trying to go unnoticed. Alex and Theodosia did the same thing. Alex's heart was beating at 1 million miles an hour. The tall figure stopped in front of Alex's cage and smirked.

 

        "Up, Angelu. You're going on stage." Alex let out a shaky breath and stood up.

 

        "But he's new! How can you sell him off so quickly?! Sell me off instead! I've been here for months!" Theodosia jumped to her feet and pulled Alex back against the bars after slipping her hands through the bars.

 

        "I'll take you both, then." Theodosia furrowed her eyebrows. That was not her intention. She was trying to spare Alex by keeping him caged longer.

 

        "Fine." She released Alex. Alex looked at her with a panicked expression. Theodosia went to the entrance of her cage. The guard unlocked her cage and Alex stepped out of his. Theodosia opened the entrance to her cage and stepped out. The guard grabbed both of their arms harshly. The grip was so strong, it was already bruising their arms. Alex winced.

 

        "Alright. Let's get you two on stage, yeah? We've got some very important people here tonight who are willing to put down a lot of money." He lead Alex and Theodosia through several rooms until they got to a set of stairs. "Alright, go on up." Alex gulped. Theodosia frowned and went up before him to sort of relieve him if possible. Alex followed behind meekly.

 

        Cheers filled the large, theater like room. Alex and Theodosia stood side-by-side. A chubby man came out from behind a set of curtains.

 

        "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am John Adams, your host of tonight's Slave Trade!!" The audience erupted in cheers. "Today we have a special treat! Stolen from George Washington's crew, an Angelu!" Silence filled the room. "King George has gone through hell to get him. Angelu can live from 200-300 years. They hardly die of natural causes. Their intelligence is sublime! The bidding starts at 3 million kaines!" Alex looked at the ground. "Introducing our next candidate. Melpomenian! The Melpomenians, from the planet Melpomene! Useful mostly for protection. Able to put a barrier around those she wishes! The bidding starts at 1 million kaines!" Theodosia held her head up high. She was showing dominance. Proving that none of the greedy old men could control her. Alex looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She glanced at him and smiled.

 

        "Stand tall. Even if the world is falling out beneath your feet." Theodosia whispered to him. Alex nodded and rose his head proudly as well. "No one can govern you." Theodosia finished. Adams stopped talking and pressed a button on a earing he was wearing.

 

        "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Angelu's price has been upped to 999 million kaines! Going once!" The room was filled with silence. "Going twice!" Nothing. "Sold to Mr. HL!" Alex gulped and closed his eyes. He reopened them and allowed himself to be led down the stairs. "The Melpomenian has been raised to that price as well! Going once!" Theodosia looked hopefully at Alex. She'd be there to protect him. She didn't know why, but Theodosia felt like she had to protect Alex. That if Alex died, all hell would be released. "Going twice!" Nothing. "Sold to Mr. HL!" Theodosia followed after Alex. Once back in front of the stairs, Theodosia hugged Alex tightly.

 

        "I don't know why, but I honestly feel like it's my job to protect you. So from here on out, that's what I'll be doing. Got it?" Theodosia pulled away and set her hands on Alex's shoulder. Alex was shocked by here words. "I feel like you're someone who's extremely important and that you're going to change the universe some day. So until that day, I'll be protecting you." Alex just nodded.

 

        "Keep moving!" Alex jumped and Theodosia grabbed his wrist. She began leading him down a hallway towards a large red door. The door opened and a tall man greeted them. A giant ship was behind him. He had his arms crossed and looked mean. Alex gulped. Theodosia walked passed him, then Alex did. They both got on the ship and were led to a cage. Theodosia got in first and Alex followed. The man who was in front of the ship closed the door and locked the cage.

 

        "So. Can you tell me your names?" Theodosia furrowed her eyebrows.

 

        "Theodosia Prevost. Alexander Hamilton." Theodosia answered for Alex.

 

        "Don't act so salty. You'll be living a good life with me."

 

        "What will you be having us do?" The man, Alexander identified as Mr. HL, sat on the ground and sighed.

 

        "Well, I kicked my oldest boy out 13 years ago. So you two will be keeping my kids happy. It's been tough since he was their favorite sibling. You two are taking his place."

 

        "So. Can you tell me your name?" Theodosia copied his words from earlier.

 

        "My name is Henry Laurens." Alex froze at the mention of that last name. "You alright, Hamilton?" Alex didn't respond, he just moved over and sat closer to Theodosia.

 

\----1 year later, for the sake of the plot of course----

 

        "Where was the Angelu sold! Speak!" John held his fist close to the chubby man's face.

 

        "H-He was bout by a man going by the name of Mr. HL, I wasn't told anything else!" John punched him and then let go of his collar.

 

        "John. I've been going over their database for hours. There is no history of a Mr. HL." Adams scooted back far away from John.

 

        "N-No! I remember him! He bought out Melpomenian and the Angelu for 999 million kaines each!" John growled and cracked his knuckles.

 

        "Not enough good information, Adams."

 

____

 

        "Big brother Alexander! Big brother Alexander!" Alex set down his gardening shovel and stood up.

 

        "Mary Eleanor! Your highness! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Alex mock bowed with a smile. Although he knew his stance, he was a slave, he couldn't help but get attached to John's siblings.

 

        "At ease, my prince!" Alex grinned and stood up. "I came to see your garden!" Alex smiled.

 

        "Then you may pass." Mary Eleanor took off her shoes and socks and giggled when she stepped onto the green soil. Alex smiled. She ran over to him and hugged him.

 

        "I hope you never leave. I keep hearing about big brother John from Martha, but Henry, James, and I weren't around to know him. I personally think you're the only big brother I need, other than Henry and James." Alex smiled and picked her up. He walked around the large garden he planted himself. Alex looked up at the vibrant blue sky and the 3 visible moons.

 

        "Mary Eleanor, one day I will have to go. I don't want to separate you from your siblings, so I can't take you with me." He set her down and crouched down in front of her. "But maybe one day when you're older, I'll come back for you.'

 

        "No! You can't leave!" Alex felt someone jump onto his back from behind him, another person piled on top of them. Alex laughed and fell to the ground with the two on top of him.

 

        "Henry! James! Don't tackle big brother like that!" Henry and James got off of Alex. Alex lifted himself off of the ground and sat back. He smiled at the 3 younger siblings.

 

        "You guys are going to be the death of me one day." They all grinned cheekily. Alex frowned for a second, but then smiled. He couldn't show them how upset he was. Couldn't show them that it almost made him cry because they looked like John. He would be happy for them.

 

        "James, Henry, Mary Eleanor! What'd I say about going into the garden without aprons?" Theodosia came out of the large mansion with 3 aprons laid over her arm.

 

        "Sorry Theodosia..." They all grumbled and ran over to her. Theodosia handed them their aprons and watched them put them on..

 

        "Now you can go hang out with Alex." They smiled and ran back right away. Theodosia followed behind them and took off her shoes and sock before entering the garden. The 3 ran around the large garden giggling. Once Theodosia made sure they couldn't hear her, she sighed. "You miss him, don't you." Alex sighed and picked up his shovel, he went back to gardening.

 

        "You have no idea...They act like him, they talk like him, and they look like him." Alex stopped and looked down at the green flower he was planting.

 

        "Oh, Alex..." Alex looked up at Theodosia.

 

        "Theo, do you think he's ever going to find me?" Theodosia frowned and hugged Alex.

 

        "He's going to! Don't worry! He'll free you, Alex."

 

        "I hope you realize I'm taking you with me when he comes. You've helped me so much, I can't leave you behind." Alex hugged her back.

 

        "What are you two hugging for?" Alex and Theodosia separated with a smile and looked at Mary Eleanor.

 

        "At the thought that maybe, one day, this garden will be the most beautiful place in all of the galaxy. That the planet that is always in summer, Urania, will be full of flowers." Alex put a new set of seeds in an empty spot and covered them with dirt.

 

        "Big brother Alex, if you leave, who's going to finish this garden?" Alex finished covering the seeds and looked back at Mary Eleanor.

 

        "Could you do it for me?" Mary Eleanor nodded happily. "Why don't we go in for lunch?" Alex stood up and took off his gardening gloves. He walked over to Mary Eleanor and put an arm around her. Henry and James ran up and stood on his other side. He put his other arm around the two. Theodosia smiled.

 

        "Big brother Alex, all 3 of will take care of your garden if you leave!" Henry raised his fist in the sky with determination.

 

        "Well, when the day comes, I leave it in your hands." Alex led them inside to Theodosia and Alex's part of the mansion. He had them sit down at a wooden table on wooden stools. Alex walked over to baskets he had filled with vegetables and fruits. He began pulling out some and cleaning them in the sink, and them chopping them.

 

        "What are we having for lunch today, Mr. Hamilton?" Alex turned his head towards the entrance to the kitchen and saw John's mother, Eleanor. He let out a quiet shaky breath. John looked just like her.

 

        "A meal originating from my home planet, Earth." Alex back to chopping up the food. "With a side of strawberries."

 

        "What's it called?"

 

        "Vegetable soup. I don't have beef, otherwise I would've made stew."

 

        "Oh! I can get Pops to get you beef if you need it!"

 

        "Hahaha, it's fine Henry. I'm fine with what I've got. Alex slid the vegetables into a pot and filled it with a bit of water and mixed in broth. Then he put it on the stove and turned it on. Alex joined them at the table. Theodosia entered the kitchen and sat in-between Henry and James. Mary Eleanor always sat beside Alex. Eleanor was sitting on Alex's other side.

 

        "I envy how much my little ones love you." Eleanor teased. Alex laughed and shrugged.

 

        "I don't know why they insist on hanging out around me." 

 

        "Well, Martha left us last year to go move in with her boyfriend. You're all we've got to look up to as an older sibling!" Henry admitted and got up. He walked over to the counter and put the freshly washed large amount of strawberries in a bowl, walked over to the table, and set them in the middle. "You're pretty cool. You hang out with us more than Martha ever did. So I guess we're kinda just drawn to you." Henry explained and picked up a strawberry to eat. Theodosia sighed.

 

        "You have somehow passed along your ability to make long explanations on to Henry." 

 

        "How could big brother possibly do that? Long explanations isn't hereditary, so he couldn't have inherited it. Personalities aren't hereditary either, but you could mimic it if you hang around someone long enough. Despite that explanation, big brother has only been around for a year, so Henry couldn't have picked up that ability in that short amount of time. You see what I mean?" James held out a hand when he finished.

 

        "I'll have to agree with James on that point. He used his knowledge to refute your claim. Theodosia, I'm afraid that they have indeed not inherited Alexander's long explanations. It's their own personality. James and Henry just explain things in a long way."

 

        "Mother is right. It's our own choice to explain things like this. Big brother had no say in that. It's our own ability. Not a hand-me-down." Alex snorted, and then burst out laughing. Theodosia groaned.

 

        "Don't take it personally, Theo! James, Eleanor, and Mary Eleanor are just messing with you!" Theodosia looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

 

         "Go stir your soup, chef." Theo spit out and picked up a strawberry which she began to eat. Alex rose his arms up in surrender and walked over to the pot. He grabbed a wooden spoon and began to stir the pot.

 

         "So, Theodosia, Alexander, do you two like it here? I've done my best to make sure Henry isn't giving you two a hard time. I know the way that we got you isn't legal, but we really did need your help. You've helped a lot. I think this family would fall apart if you left now." Alex gulped and continued stirring, continued to keep his back turned to Theodosia and the others.

 

          "Yes! I love it here. It's wonderful." Theodosia smiled.

 

          "It's truly like living the dream." Alex murmured an finished stirring. He grabbed 6 bowls and began filling them with soup. He grabbed spoons and put them into the bowls. Henry and James came over to help pass out the bowls. Each of them took 2. Alex passed Mary Eleanor a bowl, and kept one for himself. Henry passed on to his mother, kept the other to himself. James passed a bowl to Theodosia, and kept one time himself. "Thank you boys." Alex smiled and began eating his soup.

 

          "Where on Earth did you learn how to cook? You always make good meals!"

 

          "Ah, my doctor taught me!" Alex smiled and continued eating. Eleanor raised and eyebrow in confusion.

 

          "Alexander, aren't doctors supposed to be for your health?"

 

          "Well, Eleanor, she is for my health. But she's more like a mother. I stayed with her for a long time, so she taught me basic things everyone can do on Earth." Eleanor nodded.

 

          "What happened to your mother?" Alex set his spoon down in his soup and pursed his lips at the thought of her.

 

          "I lost her at a very young age. Yet I remember her so vividly." Alex mused and looked out of a window at the garden.

 

          "Oh. My condolences." Eleanor frowned and continued eating. "Was she a wonderful mother?"

 

          "The best."

 

____

 

          "John! I've stayed up for 3 nights trying to figure out who HL is, I'm sorry, I can't do it." John frowned at Peggy.

 

          "Peggy! I specifically told you not to waste your time trying to figure out who it is!"

 

          "John...look at you. You're a mess. We've been searching for Alex for a year, and the worry has torn you apart. I'm going to find him so we can all be happy again." Peggy exited the conservatory. John sighed and looked up at stars.

 

          "I wonder how my sister's doing right now. Seeing Peggy with Angelica and Eliza reminds me of how I used to be with Martha..."

 

____

 

          "Big brother! Wake up, wake up!" Alex groaned and rolled over so he could look at Mary Eleanor. "Martha's here!" Alex's eyes widened and he sat up immediately. Alex pulled his hair back into a messy bun. "Big sis is here!" His excitement suddenly left his body. Alex stood up. Mary Eleanor grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and towards his kitchen.

 

          "Mary Eleanor! Is this a new addition to the house? I don't remember there being a kitchen here." A tall woman walked around Alex's kitchen. Looking at how homey it was and not as elegant as the rest of the mansion. She stopped walking upon seeing Mary Eleanor and Alex. Alex had his eyes narrowed. Not for any malicious reason, it's because he just woke up and his vision was sort of blurry.

 

          "Mary Eleanor. Get away from that man. You said big brother was here, I can tell you that is not big brother." Mary Eleanor rolled her eyes and led him over to a stool. Alex sat down and rested his head on the table with a groan. Martha looked shocked that Mary Eleanor didn't listen to her.

 

          "This is big brother. Just not the one you grew up with. This is big brother Alexander! Pops brought Theodosia and big brother here after you left a year ago." Mary Eleanor sat next to Alex and rubbed his back. "Sorry I confused you...this isn't the Martha you were expecting." Alex nodded and raised his head. He rubbed his eyes and blinked. The previous blurriness was still sort of there, but not entirely.

 

          "It's fine, Mary Eleanor. I guess I should've expected as much." Alex set his head on his hand. " _God, I need glasses._ "

 

          "Big brother, I can't understand what you just said." Mary Eleanor furrowed her eyebrows. Alex raised his head and smiled at her.

 

          "I said, I need glasses. The sun here is too bright and it's messing with my eyes. Remember, big brother isn't from Urania. He's from Earth."

 

          "Oh yeah! That's right! Earth's sun isn't as bright as ours." Martha frowned. She felt like a third-wheel.

 

          "Who's the Martha you were expecting?" Alex got up and grabbed his apron off of a hanger and put it on, then slipped on his gardening gloves. "Answer me, slave!" Alex glared at her. Mary Eleanor ran over to Martha and began hitting her with her small hands.

 

          "Big brother isn't a slave! He's family!" Mary Eleanor ran over to Alex and hugged his waist. "Don't listen to her, big brother!" Alex chuckled. He looked at Martha who seemed shocked by what just happened.

 

          "I was expecting my doctor. She's more like my mother, but still my doctor. Her name is also Martha." Alex opened the door and hummed at the feeling of fresh warm air. He stepped outside and made is way to the garden. Mary Eleanor stayed inside.

 

          "I'm sorry I upset you, Mary Eleanor...John wouldn't have wanted me to say that..." Martha admitted and watched Alex begin working in the garden.

 

          "John this, John that, stop talking about John. I've never met him! As far as I'm concerned, big brother Alex is the only big brother Mary, James, and I have got." Henry walked into the room with his arms crossed. "He certainly hangs out with us more than you ever did." Henry put on an apron and walked out of the house to the garden. "Hey Alex! I've come to help!" Alex said something to Henry with a smile, something Martha didn't hear. James followed in next and put on an apron and walked out of the house to the garden with a basket. Mary Eleanor glanced at Martha.

 

          "What's so special about this Alexander Hamilton?"

 

          "He's been telling them since day 1 that he might not be here tomorrow. One day he's going to go, so he hangs out with them everyday like it's his last. He's grown attached to them, which is bad since he knows his situation, and yet he keeps staying with them." Theodosia stood in the doorway.

 

          "What do you mean he might not be here the next day? Where will he go?" Theodosia walked into the kitchen fully and grabbed some strawberries and ate them. Martha frowned. She wasn't used to getting an answer right away from her father's slaves. She wasn't used to them being so independent.

 

          "Alex has had stage 4 cancer since he was a young boy." Theodosia lied, but not really. She wasn't going to tell Martha that Alex was in love with her older brother and had been for 12 years, and that he brother was probably trying to get Alex back.

 

         "Mary Eleanor, why don't you go help out Alex in the garden?" Martha suggested. Mary Eleanor nodded and grabbed her apron, put it on, and bolted out the door with a wide grin. Alex smiled at her as she came running into the garden. She held out her arms and Alex picked her up, spun around, and then set her down. Martha looked at Theodosia.

 

          "That's not the truth. I'll ask again, why does he hangout with them like it's his last day."

 

          "How much do you like your father. Be honest."

 

          "Not much...I don't really like the whole slave thing, but if I've gotta act like I'm used to it to get answers from them, I will."

 

          "How much do you love your older brother." Martha stiffened. No one had openly mentioned John except for her since he was thrown out at 6.

 

          "I'd do anything to get him back."

 

          "Alright. Then I'll trust you with this information. Alex is in love with your older brother. Has been for 12 years." Martha looked shocked. "John and him were really close a year ago, not dating, which was hell for Alex, but close. King George the third kidnapped Alex and sold him off to, by pure coincidence, your father." Martha looked out of the window with a shocked expression. Alex was laughing and Henry, James, and Mary Eleanor were throwing dirt at him while he laughed. "It's your decision what you do with this information, but I'm warning you, if you hurt Alex, I will personally murder you." Martha felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked at Theodosia. Theodosia had a dangerous look in her eye, meaning she was serious. Martha left the room and ran up to her old one. She burst through the door. All of her computers, TVs, etc. hadn't been touched.

 

          "Alright, John Laurens. Let's find your dumb ass and reunited you with the man who's been waiting on you to stop taking you time." Martha shut her door and cracked her fingers. She'd never tell anyone, but Martha spent a majority of her life tracking John on several monitors. Hacking into several places just to make sure he was okay.

 

____

 

          John ate his meal with a tired expression. He was exhausted. He wanted to save Alex badly, but they couldn't seem to find him or find out who Mr. HL was. John pulled out his phone and set it down on the table. He turned it on an began scrolling through the daily universal news. The screen blurred, and the text he was reading was replaced by the same thing repeated over and over. John dropped his spoon. He read over the text. 'Henry Laurens. Henry Laurens. Henry Laurens. Henry Laurens. Henry Laurens.' He skipped to the bottom of the page. 'With love, Martha Laurens.' John screenshot-ed the page and ran out of the cafeteria in a hurry, leaving some of his crew mates heavily confused.

 

____

 

        "Alex...are you really happy with us? I mean, you've been here for a year, but you keep telling us someday you won't be here." Henry turned his head and looked at Alex. Alex smiled at him.

 

        "Henry, I've told you this many times for a specific reason. Ya see, slaves never choose this life. They're kidnapped and forced into it." Henry's eyes widened. His father had never told him that. "We're stolen from the good lives we were living, and forced to work for others." Alex still kept his smile as he planted a new flower. "I was taken away from all of my friends. And your brother, John. The brother you've never met. I had grown attached to them. Much like I've grown attached to you and your siblings." Alex's smile faltered. Henry was shocked. This was new information. His father had never explained to him how slavery really worked. "I miss them. I'm sure they miss me too. I remember when I was being taken away, how they fired all of their guns at the ship I was being taken away on. They tried to get me back. So they're probably looking for me right now. Soon, they'll come and get me. If they don't make it in enough time, though, the disease I have is going to kill me."

 

        "I thought you were an Angelu, and that you were practically immortal!" Alex shook his head.

 

        "Half Angelu. Found out from my mom 4 months ago. It was a shock to me. I'd thought I was full on Angelu. My father was pure human. My mother pure angelu. I will only live half of the lifespan a full Angelu lives. So roughly 100-150 years. But with my cancer, it's cut short. I estimated, at this rate, I'll die at some point during these next 5 years. There isn't a cure for my cancer." Henry was crying now. It was a lot of information for a 12 year old to take in.

 

         "Big brother..." Henry wiped his tears away and went back to planting with an odd expression. "That John better come and get you so he can get you to a cure. You definitely aren't going to find it here on Urania. He better take Theodosia too. Then when Mary Eleanor is 12, come get us. That'll be in 4 years. Can you manage that?" Alex laughed.

 

          "I think I can." Henry stopped planting and looked at Alex.

 

          "Wait, I thought your mother died."

 

          "She did. Angelu's souls are attached to those they love for years after their death. They slowly go away, but they stick with they're loved ones for a while." Alex smoothed the dirt around the plant and got up. Henry did too after finishing with his flower.

 

           "Must be hard to see her, but with her not really being there."

 

          "It's really hard." Alex set a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Hey...don't tell Mary Eleanor, James, or Theodosia what I told you. Theodosia knows about my cancer, but she doesn't know I'm half Angelu yet. So just...keep this in-between you and I. Alright?" Henry nodded.

 

____

 

          "geORGE!" John burst into the bridge panting heavily. Martha looked over from the bridge window and George turned around in his captain's chair. "Oh, Hi Martha. You can hear this too." Hercules turned on his chair from the engine's control motherboard. They'd gotten a new ship, and made sure that all controls were in the bridge so they could stick together. "Hi Herc. Anyway!" John grabbed his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the screenshot. He swiped his finger up and the screenshot took over the bridge window.

 

          "John. This is an article saying Henry Laurens over and over. What's so important about you father?" John groaned and ran up to the window and pointed to the H in Henry and the L in Laurens.

 

          "My father bought Alex!!!" John gestured to the bottom. "My sister knows we're looking for Alex!!!" Martha let out a gasp and smiled brightly. She ran up to John and hugged him tightly.

 

          "Bless Martha Laurens!" She shouted with glee in her voice. George smiled at Martha's joy. The imagine went away to show the stars again.

 

          "Alright. Set course for Urania. I'm not losing my best friend." Hercules growled. George shrugged and looked at Angelica and Jefferson.

 

          "What he said." Angelica and Jefferson nodded and immediately set course for Urania.

 

____

 

          "Mary Eleanor Laurens, you must get to sleep." Alex closed the book. Mary Eleanor looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

 

          "I think big brother Alexander should change his last name to Laurens." Alex's face turned 50 shades of red in seconds.

 

          "G-Goodnight Mary Eleanor!" Alex called as he walked towards the door. Alex shut off the light and walked back to his side of the mansion with his face still extremely red. Instead of going to bed, Alex walked outside and sat down in the garden, looking up at the 3 moons brightly glowing. Someone sat down beside him.

 

          "Alexander Laurens sounds nice." Alex jumped and turned his head. Martha was smirking at him.

 

          "What are you implying?"

 

          "I'm implying that you marry my brother after he stops taking his time and gets to Urania."

 

          "How do you know he's coming?"

 

          "I hacked his phone and made sure the article he was reading only said Henry Laurens. So he could finally figure out who, 'Mr. HL' was. That idiot should've pieced it together long ago. He knows our father illegally buys slaves." Alex pursed his lips. He was contemplating hugging Martha, or yelling for joy. Martha smiled at him. "Bring it in." She opened her arms. Alex hugged her tightly. Martha smiled. " ~~If John likes you back, I can totally see why. You're literally a ball of sunshine.~~ " Alex pulled away with a smile.

 

          "Sorry, I didn't catch that. What'd you say?"

 

          "Nothing." Martha smiled. Alex looked back at the sky with a smile.

 

____

 

          "At this speed, we'll be arriving at Urania in an hour." George paced in front of the window. "If your father hurt Alex, John, I will personally kill him."

 

          "I'd let you. You forget that he threw me out when I was 6. All because I thought a boy in my kindergarten class was cute." John deadpanned from the captain's chair.

 

          "Oh...right." John pulled out his phone and noticed a message from an unknown number.

 

_Unknown [21:34]_

_This little shit is extremely adorable and if you don't hurry up, I will leave my boyfriend and marry him instead._

_You [21:34]_

_Uh???_

_Unknown [21:34]_

_[Image]_

_You [21:35]_

_Martha, did you just take a picture of yourself with Alex in the background. Really. You could've just told me it was you._

_You changed Unknown's name to Martha Laurens_

_Martha Laurens [21:35]_

_I'm going to marry this man. He's a ball of sunshine and he's great with Henry, James, and Mary Eleanor. I love him._

_You [21:35]_

_Could you stop._

_Martha Laurens [21:36]_

_I'll stop when you marry this boy and make him Alexander Laurens. I need him in our family. Mary Eleanor need him in our family. Henry and James need him in our family. You don't understand. They all call him big brother Alex. It's extremely cute. Make it official._

_You [21:36]_

_What makes you think I even like him?_

_Martha Laurens [21:36]_

_Alex has told me stories of your adventures with him. It sounds like you like him. A lot. Also, how could you not?!? He's like?!?! Sunshine itself?! And he really loves the stars like Henry! If you don't like him, I will force you to marry him._

_You [21:37]_

_Goodbye, Martha. I'll be picking him up in an hour._

_Martha Laurens [21:37]_

_And Theodosia._

_You [21:37]_

_Who's Theodosia?!_

_Martha Laurens [21:37]_

_President of the Uranian Alexander Hamilton protection squad._

_You [21:38]_

_Bye._

 

         John put his phone back in his pocket and watched the stars pass by them.

 

         "Wait for me for just a bit longer. Alex."

 

____

 

          "Mary Eleanor. I know you're still awake." Alex crossed his arms and stood in her doorway.

 

         "How?"

 

          "I can see you breathing."

 

          "Really?!" Mary Eleanor sat up. Alex turned on the light.

 

          "No! But that would be cool. Anyway, I came to say goodbye." Alex walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Mary Eleanor hugged back twice as tight.

 

          "Is John here to get you..." Alex heard Henry's voice at the entrance to Mary Eleanor's room. He turned his head and held out an arm. James was right behind Henry. Henry and James ran over and hugged Alex. Alex hugged them back.

 

          "Yeah. John's coming to get me." Alex began crying softly. "Oh man...I'm going to miss you guys so much. I'm gonna miss my garden. I'm gonna miss our dirt fights. I've grown so close to you 3...I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys." The 3 began crying too.

 

          "You'll come to get us in 4 years. Remember? So we can join you on George Washington's crew."

 

          "I remember. Will you guys remember me?"

 

          "Of course we will! Big brother, you've become such a big part of our lives in a year. I don't think I could ever forget you." Alex smiled and hugged them closely. Theodosia appeared in Mary Eleanor's doorway.

 

          "Why don't you 3 sneak out of the house with us and say goodbye to Alex when John arrives." They all looked at Alex with pleading eyes.

 

          "Yeah. Why don't you guys come along to say goodbye." Alex smiles down at them. They release him and get up. Alex gets up too and walks over to Theodosia. Theodosia hands him a bag full of his belongings and he takes it. They sneak out of the Laurens' side of the house, into theirs, and then outside towards the garden. Martha is still sitting in front of the garden watching the sky. The 5 join her.

 

           "So, let's talk about the good ol' days for the next hour!" Theodosia offers with a smile. Everyone nods.

 

           "Hey, Alex! Remember that one time we were joking about if you could actually fit into my shirts, and you actually did it and found out that you could." Mary Eleanor spoke up first. Alex looked betrayed.

 

          "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Everyone laughed.

 

____

 

          "Alex, remember that one time you were planting a flower, and it was some weird alien type, and it began yelling at you and cried because it was being mean." Alex sighed.

 

          "Talking about the good ol' days has really just turned into, Betray Alex for the Next Hour." Alex deadpanned and looked at his shoes. "And, hey! That flower said some things that hit too close to home! Don't make fun of me!" Everyone laughed.

 

          "I'm going to miss you making us lunch everyday." Henry admitted. Alex sighed.

 

          "I'm going to miss planting flowers with you in your garden." James looked down at the ground sadly.

 

          "I'm just going to miss you in general. I'll miss everything, you truly were the best big brother ever." Mary Eleanor hugged Alex again. Henry and James did the same. Alex smiled sadly.

 

          "I feel like you guys are going to miss me more than you're going to miss Theodosia. Why are you 3 picking favorites?" They all looked at Theodosia.

 

          "Because, Theodosia didn't really hang out with us that much. Kinda just nagged us." Henry teased. Theodosia rolled her eyes.

 

          "I'd be lying if I said I was hurt." Theodosia smiled. "I know you guys will miss me. But Alex really is attached to you guys more than I ever could be. So it makes sense you 3 will miss him more." Alex felt a slight breeze go through his hair and Theodosia stared wide eyed behind Alex. Martha did the same. Mary Eleanor, Henry, and James were too busy hugging Alex to notice what was behind him.

 

          "Why do you keep popping up behind me when we meet up?" Alex looked up and John smiled down at him.

 

          "I'm trying to scare you." Mary Eleanor, James, and Henry all backed away from Alex and went over to Theodosia for protection. Alex stood up and turned around. It was the whole crew. Not just John. Alex smiled largely.

 

          "Guys..." Someone pushed through the crew and yanked him into a hug.

 

          "My son! My son! My son!" It was Martha.

 

          "Martha, I don't want to interrupt your reunion, but if the Laurens adults or any of their other slaves notice us, we'd have to retreat without Alex and Theodosia." Martha frowned.

 

          "That's right..." She continued hugging him. Alex leaned down and picked up his bag off of the ground. Martha finally released him and Alex stood in front of the younger Laurens kids. All 3 of them stood up and saluted Alex. Alex returned the salute. Theodosia got up and stood beside Alex nervously. A scream erupted from the house.

 

           "Mary Eleanor?! James?! Henry Jr.?!" Alex jumped. He looked back at the crew. Every crew member grabbed hands randomly, Martha and John grabbed Alex's hands, and Martha grabbed Theodosia's. Everyone was linked. Peggy pressed a button and they were suddenly on the deck of a large ship. Alex awed. The deck had a glass roof this time so they could see space through it. Everyone let go of each other's hands. John pulled Alex into a tight hug.

 

          "You don't know the hell I've gone through just to find you again. God I've missed you." John whispered so only Alex could here. Alex's blood rushed to his face, but he hugged back. "Alex...I love you. I don't ever want to lose you like that again...Especially to my own father." Alex was blood red.

 

          "John...did you just say you loved me..."

 

        "Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martha is a queen, and I will fight anyone who disagrees (ง •̀_•́)ง
> 
> I promised a confession, didn't I.
> 
> On another note! Some of you might be wondering how I came up with the names for the planets our lovely characters are from! And it's quite simple, I used the names of Greek goddesses. Not major ones, just the lesser. I got all of these from an interesting site! The places their from somehow relate to the Greek goddesses. Burr is from Elpis, he's always hopeful. George is from Themis, Themis (I think) is like the judge of good or something.
> 
> The beginning of each new act will be a super long chapter with a lot going on. So that's how you can identify it's changing acts other than the name. (I'm in theater, so I will be using the term act to separate plot changes)


	7. Act 2: Rightfully Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to posting many chapters today. So don't think this is the only one. It's gonna be quick. I'm ending Act 2 as fast as possible, it's really angsty and I wanna get back to writing happiness.

        "I've been wanting to say those words for 12 years, Alexander." Everyone disappeared down a hallway, leaving Alex and John alone. Alex was blushing deeply. John pulled back and looked into Alex's eyes. "Alex. When you were taken from us, I went through hell trying to find you. Here you are in front of me. Once again. So now I ask you, will you go out with me?"

 

        Alex closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

 

        "John..."

 

        "I know you've gone through so much, and I can't promise your safety, that'd be impossible. But I can promise that I'll be by your side until the day you die. I can promise that I'll find you whenever you're lost. I can promise that I'll make you happy. I can-" Alex gripped John's collar and pulled him down, and then stood on his tip toes. He kissed John softly with closed eyes. He dared not to look at John's expression.

 

        "Shut up...Yes. I'll go out with you. Held these feelings back for long enough..." Alex let go of John's collar and got off of his tip toes. He averted his eyes quickly and blushed a violent shade of red, obviously embarrassed about what he'd done. John smiled. He leaned down and kissed Alex. Alex's eyes widened in surprise. John pulled away after the long kiss and hugged Alex close. Alex let out short pants to catch his breath. He wasn't used to long kisses. Well, kisses in general.

 

        "Thank you for that, Alex." Alex smiled. John let go of him, Alex could see what seemed like years of stress leave John. John seemed so relieved and so...happy.

 

        "Did hiding your feelings cause you stress? Did it hurt you, are you alright? Mentally? Did you worry too much? Are you okay? How was the year without me? Did anything go wrong??? Did anyone get hurt? I'm so lost. I was happy, but at the same time not, back on Urania. You guys were probably full of worry!" Alex began rambling and circling John, checking for any scars or body abnormalities that weren't there the last time he saw John. John chuckled. Alex had been taken from John's younger siblings not even 20 minutes ago. For the past year he'd been worrying about their health and taking care of them. Now he was worrying about John's health.

 

          "Alex. Relax. I think that's the only thing that's changed about you. You've got parental instincts now." John joked. Alex slid in front of John and furrowed his eyebrows at him. Alex rose his hand and smoothed his thumb over a new scar on John's cheek. John had been hiding it with his hair.

 

          "John. You didn't answer any of my 8 questions."

 

          "Alex. Yes, hiding my feelings did me cause a lot of pain. I'm okay now that I know they're requited. I worried a lot about you. The crew and I raided a lot of places to get information about you. We've been slowly taking down the slave market. The year without you was tough, Martha cried a lot. Hercules has been angry since day 1 and not even Laf can calm his anger. We had a few things go wrong, like getting the wrong information and showing up at the wrong homes to slave owners, who were arrested and the slaves freed, but they still didn't have you. We got in many fights. We were beyond worried, so that pushed us forward. All of us were terrified you might've been hurt badly, or worse." John furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the thought. It frightened him. He'd been pining for Alex for 12 years, his love for Alex was never in doubt. It just kept growing.

 

          Alex picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. What John had said earlier repeated in his mind. _I think that's the only thing that's changed about you._

 

          "Well, hey, let's not get depressing! Come on, I'll take you to your room." John smiled to lighten the mood. Alex nodded with a weak smile. John eyed him curiously but shrugged off the smile. John began leading Alex through hallway after hallway until they stopped in front of a metal door with entricate carvings in it. In beautiful cursive, Alex's full name was engraved on the door. "We got the whole ship customized to fit everyone's likes. Each room is designed to be pleasing to who owns it. Martha and Hercules helped design yours..." John grinned and opened the door. Alex awed and stepped inside. John stood in the doorway. Alex set his bag down.

 

          There was a whole wall of glass looking out at space. The walls were a calming light green, the floors were white tiles, but the seams around them glowed a dim lilac shade. A writing desk was placed in front of the window. A cubby had been placed in the wall with pillows and such laid out on the floor. Alex glanced over to the bed. It was a large queen size with a black headboard, white sheets, a white nightstand next to it with a lava lamp, fabric coming down from the ceiling surrounded it like a tent, and a digital clock was placed on the nightstand near it. Alex grinned and flopped down on his bed. He sighed contently at the comfortable mattress.

 

          "Like it?"

 

          "Love it." Alex muttered. John walked over and sat down on the white bench at the end of the bed. Alex sat up and looked over at John. "Hey John..." John looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you think you sleep in here tonight?" John looked panicked. It was a little sudden to ask of that from someone you just began dating. Alex noticed and straightened up. "N-No! Not because we're dating! Or anything like that. I just want you to talk to me about what happened while I was gone. Tell me things. Fill me in completely. I want to know all of the details so I'm not left out..." Alex took off his boots and set them on the ground so he wouldn't dirty his bed. John did the same and crawled onto the bed. He sat next to Alex.

 

          "Well. Lafayette and Hercules started going out." Alex's eyes widened with joy and he smiled. "Lafayette walked up to Hercules one day and said, 'Hey, I've gotta talk to you about something...' and Hercules said, 'Yeah, me too.' So, they both left the cafeteria and apparently they both confessed. So now they're dating. They make a cute couple, but an annoying one. Hercules apparently knows how to sew and makes clothing items, and Lafayette judges terrible outfits. Man, do you know how many times they've yelled at me for my clothing choice? I can't even pick out my outfits anymore!" Alex laughed and leaned back into the pillows, John did the same and looked up at the ceiling. Alex turned on his side and looked at John. John kept talking.

 

           "Peggy's still single, refuses to date anyone. Claiming that her life is too dangerous and any day could be her last. She doesn't want to put anyone through that. Angelica hasn't found romantic attraction to anyone. Eliza and Maria have been hanging out a lot, so there's a rumor going around that they're dating, but neither have confirmed or denied that accusation. Thomas, James, and Aaron are still pretty single." Alex continued to watch him ramble on with a smile. "Those 3 are a really weird group of friends. Honestly." John looked at Alex, his lips parted to say something, but then he closed his mouth and smiled. "Tell me about your time on Urania?"

 

            "Ah, well. The first few months were kinda bad. Your father treated Theodosia and me very badly..." Alex admitted and looked down. "If the kids cried, he immediately blamed it on us and punished us...Then the kids started fighting back. Every time they cried, we'd come to help and see what was wrong, Henry would march over and yell at us. The kids yelled back. They scolded Henry until he was convinced we could do no wrong. I began a garden in the first week to pass time. It was something that calmed me down after punishments. Mary Eleanor, Henry Jr., and James all began helping. Always saying it was their favorite. Around the 6th month in, they began calling me big brother. Always helping me whenever they could. It was good fun." Alex rambled on, telling stories from his times on Urania. Each seemed happy. John was a bit angry though. Punishments. Alex hadn't said anything more about them, just mentioning that they happened. Didn't mention what John's father did. That filled John with curiosity and anger. Alex's laughter brought him back.

 

            "So one day, like, Theodosia was trying to cook lunch and she made the mistake of putting her hand inside of the broth instead of the vegetable she was holding in her other hand. So I had to take care of her hand AND finish the lunch." Alex seemed to just go on about how Urania was, it was obvious he was tired, but he seemed to have to get all of this out before he slept. "I found out some things about myself while I was there too..." Alex finished. John raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex, but Alex was already asleep. John sighed and closed his eyes. Alex would have to tell him about it tomorrow.

 

____

 

          Alex opened his eyes and jumped at the sound of rain, thunder, and waves. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't outside, he was still in his new room.

 

          "Lex...lay down. It's just the ambient sounds I have going..." Alex bit his lip. He was too freaked out to notice the nickname.

 

          "John, could we perhaps switch the sounds? Maybe not to storms?" John nodded and turned over to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He picked up his phone and pressed a button. It switched to the calming sounds of crickets and fire crackling. Alex noticed some of the vases in his room that held plants had switched colors to a glowing light blue. Alex sighed and laid back down. He rested his head on something soft, too tired to check if it was a pillow. Alex closed his eyes and fell back asleep. John set his phone down and did the same. It was only 3, they had time to get more sleep.

 

____

 

          "He did it. Holy crap. John actually asked Alex out. By the looks of it, Alex didn't reject." Martha whispered and looked at the two sleeping boys. Hercules nodded with his arms crossed.

 

          "If he hurts Alex, I don't care how close I've gotten to John in the past year, I will murder him." Hercules' tone was threatening, quiet, but threatening.

 

          "Not before I do." Martha crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall. "Let's wake them up." Martha walked over to the bed and gently shook Alex. "Wake up." Alex groaned softly and turned to look at Martha. He smiled at her. Alex sat up. Martha held out her hand to him and Alex took it. Martha began leading him out of the room, leaving Hercules and John alone. Hercules cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. Martha quickly escaped the scene with Alex who was greatly confused, and still didn't have shoes on.

 

            "Wake up, Fucker!" Hercules yelled loudly. Martha smiled. That was their plan. Always wake up Alex kindly, softly, carefully. Dare not to hurt his ears or have him wake up in an unpleasant way. Always wake up John loudly, violently, rudely. John, a soldier, deserved no sympathy. Alex was precious to Martha and Hercules, he deserved all of the joy and happiness in the world. John let out a yell and fell out of the bed. Hercules smirked and walked out of the room. John got up and followed behind him with an aggravated expression. By the time they got to the cafeteria, Alex was already seated at a table with food and was surrounded by the whole crew. Everyone was bombarding him with questions. Alex ignored them all and continued eating. Peggy sighed and sat next to him.

 

            "Guys. Really. Let him be. He'll tell us when he's ready. That's not right now." Alex smiled at Peggy. She always seemed to be the voice of reason. Everyone have her the, 'You're right but we don't want to agree with you.' look. Alex continued eating his food. Everyone else sighed and went back to their own tables without answers. Peggy smiled and ruffled Alex's hair. "Missed ya. Honestly, John's been kind of depressing without you around. He's been worrying so much." Alex frowned and looked down at his food.

 

            "Peggy, can I confine in you for a second? I feel like this is something I can trust you with." Alex leaned away from his plate and looked at her. Peggy went serious.

 

          "Go ahead. You already trust me, so there's no point in telling you that you can. I'm just going to reassure you that I have confessions from every member of the crew, and I haven't told I soul." Alex nodded. He glanced over to the entrance and saw John and Hercules chatting with Lafayette and Martha.

 

          "Listen..." Alex went back to looking at Peggy. "I found out that I'm only half Angelu, which increases my chance of dying of cancer. I've narrowed down the age I might die of it to 25." Peggy frowned and pulled Alex into a tight hug.

 

          "Thanks for that information. I'm gonna try my best to find a cure for you...in secret. You've gone through so much, you really only deserve the best right now. There's no stopping me. I'll find a cure." Alex frowned and looked at the ground.

 

          "Peggy...don't worry about finding a cure for me. Don't try and do the impossible." Peggy pulled away. She looked very sad.

 

          "I'm going to do it. We just got you back, and I was really getting close to you. You're a cool guy, and you deserve to live longer than what you've been given."


	8. Act 2: If you had to choose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you had to choose, Captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W h a t d o y o u m e a n I a m a n g s t y ?

       Alex drank out of his mug and tiredly looked at the article on the screen in front of him. He sighed and scrolled down. The news was basic. Heros saving civilians and animals from fires, so-and-so meeting with so-and-so, a wa-. Alex almost spit out his coffee. He quickly set down his mug on his nightstand and read over the article.

 

       “A war?” Alex slid out of his bed and stood in front of his window. He swept his finger upward and the article appeared on his window. Alex set down his phone and looked at the article that took up his window. “When?” Alex read further down. He pulled a chair in front of the window and kept reading.

 

The Article:

 

         On this day, January 30th, 2088, the elite slave owners have declared war against those against owning slaves. It is much like a story out of Earthling history. The Universal Alliance has demanded that the elite slave owners stop this foolishness, but they haven’t. Many of those who own slaves are fighting already. The first planet to be plagued by this war is the planet of infinite summers, Urania.

  


         “This...is insane…” Alex got up from his chair and tapped the window, the article disappeared revealing the stars. Alex sat back down and put his head in his hands. “A war, really? There’ll be many lives lost over this foolish dispute. Ending slavery is important, but a war is not the best way to go about things.”

 

           “Then tell me, Alexander. What is the best way to do this? How do we end alien slavery without a fight.” Alex turned lifted his head. Rachel was sitting down and leaning against the window. “You’re smart. Tell me, how would you end this? Personally, I think giving the slave owners a piece of my mind would be most effective. They took you from your friends, I cannot forgive them.” Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

 

            “Why do you keep haunting me like this? Don’t misunderstand, I love you, I miss you, and I appreciate your advice, but you’re really not being helpful right now. The best way to solve this is to talk it out! Prove them wrong, fill them with guilt. Verbal is the best way.” Alex stood up and began walking to his door, ready to exit. Rachel grabbed his wrist, paralyzing Alex immediately. “Mom, let me go.”

 

       “How do you hold sympathy for those bastards. They took you from your friends forcefully, had you live in that dreadful mansion where he punished you in the worst of ways. Scarring you forever. Forcing you to care for his children because he didn’t want to handle them? Alex, those memories are forever burned in your mind. I will ask you again, how do you hold sympathy for those bastards?” Rachel released him. Alex dropped his hand to his side and frowned at her.

 

       “Forgiveness. Can you imagine? For the year that I stayed at the Laurens’, I learned things. Anger and violence won't solve everything. Words will do the trick. Despite Mr. Laurens’ crude nature, I enjoyed staying there. He may have scarred me, but those kids made it all worthwhile. Don’t misunderstand.” Alex walked out of the room, leaving Rachel behind. Rachel groaned and put the chair back at the desk.

 

         “I’ve got to get them here somehow.”

 

         “Alex...we just got you back. I’m not prepared to go through that again.” Alex turned around quickly, Eliza was smiling at him. “John was so broken, Martha and Hercules hardly spoke. You leaving definitely affected us greatly. Take a break. Stay with us. I don’t know who you’re going after, but are they worth your life?” Alex frowned.

 

         “Yes. Eliza. They are beyond worth it. Those 3 are very important to me, Eliza. They’re my younger siblings. I need them safe and with me.”

 

         “I thought you didn’t have any siblings?”

 

         “Eliza, those 3 are practically my siblings. Henry, James, and Mary Eleanor Laurens mean so much to me. They helped me a lot.”

 

         “So, does that mean your last name is Laurens? Who are you married to?” Eliza grinned. Alex’s hard expression softened and he blushed heavily.

 

         “W-Well, it would most likely be John since he’s the one I’m dating and he’s the oldest...Martha’s 16 so she’s a minor and that’d be very wrong...Henry and James are like siblings and I would never do that to them...Mary Eleanor is precious and deserves only the best in life and I’m really not the best in life. The parents aren’t even an option-”

 

           “Alex, relax. I was teasing you. Just, let us handle it this time? We’ll get your siblings back for you.” Alex smiled.

 

          “And Martha! I think John would like that gesture, although I don’t like the attitude she’s got going on...Using the fact that her father was the owner of us to gather information irks me. Speaking of us! I haven’t seen Theo, where is she?” Alex quickly changed topics to confuse Eliza, maybe get her mind off of the fact that Alex wanted to go to Urania to save the Laurens siblings. Eliza blinked in confusion, but shook her head out of it with a smile.

 

         “Ah! She’s been hanging out with Aaron! Aaron’s showing her around the ship, getting her used to the setup of a battleship.” Alex nodded. He hated that he had to do that, but if he hadn’t have done that, Eliza would’ve told others. She was an easy target to make forget things, Alex hated himself for taking advantage of that. Of her kind nature.

 

         “Nice! Now, Eliza, can you take me to the bridge? I’d like to speak with George. I haven’t seen him in a while. Haven’t caught up with him yet.” Eliza grinned.

 

         “Sure!”

 

____

 

         “Sir! Please! I’m begging you, save them!” George turned around a corner, Alex jogged behind him.

 

         “No, Alexander. I won’t risk it. There’s a battle happening on that planet and I’d rather not join in on it.” Alex stopped in his tracks and an expression of distraught replaced his desperate look. “King George has an army of soldiers at his disposal, way more than we have. He’s leading the slave owners. You forget he is a king, he’s in charge of a whole planet. We wouldn’t stand a chance.” Alex looked down at his feet. He’d been begging for hours.

 

         “Sir.” Alex raised his head proudly. George turned around and looked at him. “There’s some good in this universe, and it’s worth fighting for. You’re a captain. You’ve served for many years. Your current job is to explore space, make treaties with new found species, and save those in need of saving. So, are you backing away from your job so soon?” Alex kept his head held high and walked closer to George. “You’re exploring space, I’m sure you’ve made treaties, but you’re not saving anyone right now. Urania is a planet engaged in war. Innocents on that planet are being harmed. You’re not doing your job and saving them.” Alex poked his chest harshly and narrowed his eyes. “Captain George Washington of The Revolutionary, Pride of Mount Vernon.”

 

         George took in a deep breath and let it out. He glanced down at Alex and furrowed his eyebrows. Alex dropped his arms to his side and walked past George.

 

         “It’s your call.” Alex hesitated before going through the cafeteria doors. George was too shocked to reply. “If you had to choose, Captain.” Alex opened the doors and walked inside. George turned around and looked at the doors. They closed slowly, soon to block his vision of Alex.

 

         “Sir. What did you two just talk about.” George turned and saw John at the beginning of the hallway. George walked past John and down another hallway.

 

         “When you get to the cafeteria, tell Angelica and Thomas to set course to Urania. Immediately. We’re joining the war.” John nodded and ran into the cafeteria to go speak with Thomas and Angelica. George’s voice sounded too threatening to disobey or stall with what he was asked to do. John ran over to Thomas, exchanged a short explanation and then ran over to the table where Angelica was sitting, she seemed to be talking with Alex.

 

         “Angelica. George wants you to set course with Jefferson to Urania, asap. It looks like we’re joining the war. I guess.” Alex looked at John with wide eyes. Angelica did the same. She got up immediately and ran out of the cafeteria, Thomas did the same. Everyone in the cafeteria watched them run out. John let out a huff and sat next to Alex. “Whatever you told George convinced him, he’s doing it.”

 

         “I convinced him to go get Henry Jr., James, Martha, and Mary Eleanor. We’re only grabbing Martha because you were close with her…And she’s sorta cool, but I don’t like her attitude.” John nodded. He didn’t laugh or respond to the fact that Alex didn’t like Martha that much.

 

        “Alex, we’re going to war. You convinced George to go to war.” John sounded disappointed. Alex looked at the table like it was the most interesting thing ever.

 

        “John, would you go to war for me?”

 

        “Of course I would! I went through so much to get you back, is that even a question at this point?” Alex turned his head and looked at John.

 

         “Then think of this like that. I’d go to war for those 4.” Alex stood up. “So don’t sound disappointed in my actions when you’d do the same thing.” John opened his mouth to say something but Alex held up his hand. “Don’t. I’m sorry, my tone was uncalled for...I’m just a bit angry right now. I’ll go return to my room now…” Alex walked backwards away from the table while saying that, and then turned around and began jogging towards his room.

 

         On his way back, he felt a pulse go through his mind and he paused.

 

         “You’ll lose many friends saving those 4. Are they really worth it?” Alex looked up and saw Rachel frowning at him.

 

         “Mom...I’m sure no one will be lost during this.”

  
         “You and I both know that’s not true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: 7, 8, AND 9 ARE ALL SHORT SO 10 CAN BE LONG!!


	9. Act 2: One last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will you runaway with me on last time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me on Tumblr, I'm lonely
> 
> Tumblr: @youarethewxrstburr

         “Alex! Dodge!” Alex quickly moved his head to dodge a bullet. Alex fired his pistol in the direction of the bullet, a soldier in gray fell to the ground. Alex let out a breath he’d been holding in and closed his eyes. Alex opened them and looked back at their ship, which was now base to thousands of soldiers. Tents surrounded it. On that ship held Eleanor Laurens and her 4 youngest children. Henry Laurens Sr. had been shot and killed. Alex had been placed as Peggy’s right hand man per her request.

 

         “Sir! The commander would like you to be at her side.” Alex nodded and fought his way over to Peggy. One of the soldiers from the other side cut a large cut across his nose. Alex let out a yell and shot them in the stomach, the soldier immediately fell to the ground. Alex ran over to Peggy and fought beside her. She smiled as soon as she knew he was there.

 

         “Good to see you’re still alive.”

 

         “Trying to stay that way.” Alex admitted and fired his pistol. He felt a protective barrier go over him and Peggy. Alex turned his head and saw Theodosia firing her gun from his other side.

 

         “Allow me to help with that.” Alex smiled and continued firing his gun. Theodosia Prevost had recently become Theodosia Prevost Burr. She’d been dating Aaron for a while, and then they got married before they officially joined the war, 2 months ago. It was all very quick, but they were meant for each other. Everyone could tell. Theodosia continued to fire with Peggy and Alex.

 

         “Commander Schuyler! They’re advancing!” A soldier panicked, but he kept firing. Peggy narrowed her eyes.

 

         “Keep firing! We’re on the front lines! We have to stop them if at all possible! Hold your ground, men!” Alex nodded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Theodosia run off in another direction, probably going to go help others. As she ran, the barrier faded and went away. In that split second, as soon as the barrier fell completely, a bullet hit Peggy in her stomach. Her eyes widened and she fell to the ground immediately. Alex holstered his pistol and dropped to his knees and crawled over to her. He put his hands over the wound and tried to apply pressure.

 

         “Shit! You’ve been hit...We’ve got to stop the bleeding.” Peggy shook her head.

 

         “You’re mom’s a doctor, you know that bullet has hit me in one of my internal organs, I’m not gonna make it.”

 

         “No, no. You’re going to make it. You’ve got to make that cure for me so I can last longer than I’ve been given! I’m going to stop the bleeding.” Alex removed his jacket, bundled it up, and placed it over her wound, he began putting pressure on the wound with that. Peggy put a bloody hand on his cheek.

 

         “I’m human, Alex...I won’t make it. My body can’t last as long as any of our alien friends.” Alex began crying without noticing. “Look at you...you’re crying. You know I won’t make it.”

 

         “Yes you will! You’re going to-” Alex let out a sob and continued to put pressure on the wound. “-make it…” His voice had dropped so it was a whisper. Peggy kept her hand on his cheek.

 

         “Stay safe...Lead my men in my place. Protect them…” Alex cried and looked at her with such despair and cupped her cheeks. She placed her hands over his.

 

         “Peggy...Peggy...No, no, no, stay with me!” Alex looked back at the wound and then went back to looking at her face. “Please!” Peggy smiled weakly.

 

         “What a sucky birthday gift, huh? My death…” Alex let out a soft chuckle through his tears.

 

         “You remembered?”

 

           “How could I forget your birthday? I know it’s not the best gift...It’s the worst. Just, take care of my men for me.” Peggy smiled at Alex. She let out her last breath. Alex swore it was the loudest sound he’d ever heard. Her hands fell from his. Alex removed his hands and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

           “Sir? Is Commander Schuyler alright?” A nearby soldier asked with furrowed eyebrows. Alex shook his head and covered her body with his jacket. He wiped his tears; smearing blood on his face in the process.

 

          “Send this message out to the General. Exactly this. Commander Margarita Schuyler breathed her last breath on this day of January 11th, 2089. She fought bravely to protect the second line. Her actions were not in vain.” Alex’s voice broke in the middle of the last sentence. The soldier nodded and ran off. Alex got up and began firing his gun at enemies. “Holster your weapons! Use your abilities! Screw war etiquette!” The soldiers nodded and holstered their weapons and began using their abilities. Alex continued firing his gun. “If you don’t have any, use your gun!” The humans began firing their guns again. “Advance on them! Make them fall back!”

 

____

 

         “Sir! A message from the commander of the 1st battalion!” George looked up from his paperwork at the dirty soldier in front of him. “Commander Schuyler?”

 

         “No Sir, Commander Hamilton.” George furrowed his eyebrows.

 

         “State the message.” The soldier nodded and cleared his throat.

 

         “Commander Margarita Schuyler breathed her last breath on this day of January 11th, 2089. She fought bravely to protect the second line. Her actions were not in vain.” George dropped his pen and covered his mouth. “Sir.”

 

         “Return to your post under Commander Hamilton...Now.” The soldier nodded and ran off. George stood up and glanced out of his window at the front lines, almost a mile away from the large ship. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the other side was retreating, and his soldiers were using their abilities. “I keep forgetting Alex doesn’t care about war etiquette…Smart kid though.” George paced around his office. Anything to keep his mind off of Peggy’s death.

 

____

 

         Alex watched their enemies retreat for the day. Alex let out a sigh of relief and began walking over to Peggy’s body. He stared at her body sadly for a moment, before picking her up and carrying her back to base. He walked past the second line of defense. Through the third and fourth until he reached base. Peggy’s soldiers, no, his soldiers walked behind him, all of them looking at the ground grimly. Behind all of them was a carriage pulled by soldiers carrying all of the dead bodies of their comrades. The medics and injured soldiers had come out of tents to greet them, and were immediately depressed by the sight.

 

         “Alex! Where’s Peggy?” Eliza stepped outside of her medical tent. She looked exhausted, her hair was in a messy bun, circles under her eyes, but a hopeful look stayed in her eyes. Alex looked down at Peggy’s body, covered by his jacket, in his arms.

 

         “She’s right here…” Eliza’s eyes widened and she ran over and removed the jacket and threw it on the ground. Peggy’s face was still smiling. Eliza let out a loud sob and cupped Peggy’s cheeks.

 

         “No, no, no! Peggy!” Eliza cried loudly. Angelica walked out of the ship with wide eyes and an expression of pure sadness. She’d seen them return from a window on the ship. She ran over and took Peggy from Alex and set her body on the ground. Alex walked away and up the steps onto the ship. Alex walked towards a storage room, a place he knew he could be alone in. He shut the door behind him and sat on a wooden box.

 

         Alex let out a loud scream. His sadness got to him. He cried and cried; he hoped no one was near the room to hear his sadness. Alex didn’t know if he’d have the guts to tell them what was wrong.

 

____

          

           “Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler was...a hero. Not in the sense that she saved lives, although she did do that, she was a hero in the sense that she was there for those when they needed it. There for those who thought that they didn’t have anyone. Always the voice of reason. Always happy to give advice. Always happy to allow you to rant. She was a true saint.” Alex looked down at the pile of dirt with a cross in front of it. He was alone. They hadn’t held a funeral service, they never did. It was a time of war, there was no time for mourning your loss. Alex had left his room at 5 am that morning, wearing all black. He’d made a special trip to the field of crosses with names carved into them and piles of dirt just to say that. “She was my closest friend...God...I miss her.” Alex sat down in front of the pile of dirt. He rubbed his forehead.

 

          “Oh Peggy...Please. Tell me what I do now? I’ve always wanted to command a battalion, but I didn’t want to gain the command like this.” Alex laid back and looked at the sky. Urania was possibly the worst planet to battle on. It was summer all of the time. Hundreds of soldiers died in 100 degree heat, they were caught in the jaws of defeat, but no one was giving up. The sun was out most of the time, and as if to mock Alex, it shined down upon him as if it was the happiest day ever. “Stars are so unique. They shine brightly, these beautiful orbs of fire and destruction. Even in their death, they’re beautiful. I guess you’re like a star, aren’t you, Pegs?” Alex looked at the cross, as if expecting an answer.

 

           “I know I’m not a star, I could never be. I’m too emotional to be a star.” Alex closed his eyes. “Don’t you agree? Pegs?” Alex opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows at the cloudy gray sky, it would soon clear away to reveal the 8 am sun. “What do I do now?”

 

           “Get your life together. Get up and use that brain of yours. End this war, Alexander.” Alex looked out of the corner of his eye. His mom was leaning against a tree glaring at him. “Stop wasting time.”

 

           “Leave me. If you’re not here to pay respects to my friend, then you can just go. All you’ve been doing this whole war is mock my decisions.”

 

         “If I don’t do it, who will?” Alex got up from the ground and left the field without a word.

 

____

 

           “Alex, this plan is genius, but how are you sure it’s going to work?” Alex shot down a soldier and looked at Hercules.

 

         “We’re in the middle of stealing turrets right now, do you really want to question the plan of escape with them in the middle of stealing them??” Hercules shook his head and kept pulling the large cart along as Alex took down enemies. Alex turned his head and looked at the many turrets in the cart. He smiled and turned his head back to face the path towards their base. They ran for a few more hours, since the enemy’s base was so far away. Alex hadn’t told anyone but Hercules about this plan. It was set up to go during the next war when a large majority of their enemy’s soldiers weren’t at camp. So far, it had gone smoothly.

 

           Alex panted heavily and dropped to his hands and knees as soon as they got to base, Hercules did the same. Alex looked around while panting. The base was practically empty, meaning the battle was still going on. Alex dropped to the ground fully and rolled onto his back.

 

         “Herc, we did it. We can use these in the next battle!” Hercules grinned at Alex.

 

         “You’re a genius, man.”

 

____

 

         Alex looked around at all of the dead bodies littering the battlefield. The many soldiers on their side were shouting in victory. They’d won the war. They’d fought on many planets just for the freedom of alien slaves, and they’d gotten it. King George had been taken down. While other soldiers smiled and ran around with glee, Alex looked sad, or rather, unsatisfied.

 

       “Son, we won the war. Why do you look so down?” Alex looked up at George.

 

       “The people who we’ve lost don’t get to see this day. Don’t get to celebrate it.” George set a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 

       “Then celebrate it for them. See this day as they would. Remember this day for them.” Alex nodded.

 

       “Alright.” Alex left the field and went back to base. Alex entered the ship and began walking to his room. He opened his door, once he reached it, and walked inside.

 

         “Alex.” Alex jumped. He finally noticed John sitting on the bench at the end of his bed. “Can we talk?”

 

           “Sure…” Alex closed the door and sat next to John.

 

           “I’ve been thinking, we’ve been through alot together, as a couple, but our decisions are still our own, and well, I’d like to end that.” Alex’s eyes widened, he couldn’t put together what John meant. John stood up. Alex stopped breathing. Was John leaving him? Was this the end? Did his only source of happiness during the war want to leave him? Would he be sad again? John bit his lip and looked at something he had in his hands. “I’ve thought long and hard about this decision. This decision I’m making on my own.” Alex felt like crying. John was most likely leaving him, but he still couldn’t help but hold onto that one hope he had left. Before Alex knew it, John was on one knee and holding his hands.

 

           “I hope you’re okay with my decision.” Alex closed his eyes to hide his tears from John.

 

           “John, you idiot, you haven’t even told me what it is yet.” Alex sounded unsure of himself.

 

           “Well, then, let me clarify.” John released his hands. Alex opened his eyes and looked at him. “Alexander Hamilton. I’ve gone through hell for you, you’ve done the same. We’ve gone through hell. Not together, but still through hell. I met you 14 years ago, and for 11 of those years I counted down the days until I could see that smiling ball of energy again. That ball of energy who was so beautiful and full of life. I was patient. I heard about how you’d lost your memory, and I still didn’t lose hope. When we reunited, you remembered me. We went to space, we had to drop you off since of that stupid King. Then picked you back up no more than a week later. You stayed with us, until you were stolen again, sold into slavery. You waited for me. You were willing to runaway with me and escape many things. The first time we ran away together, it was from the hospital. The second time, to space. The third, from a King. The fourth, from slavery.” John pulled out a tiny black box.

 

             “So I’m asking you one last time. Runaway with me?” John opened it and revealed a shiny golden ring with a brilliant chocolate diamond embedded in the center. “Runaway with me from all of this pain. From fighting in battles, from losing friends, from this chaos. Escape from it all and runaway with me. Runaway with me for last time, and we’ll settle down. We can build a family if you want. We can live far away from any major city in a nice house, on any planet you’d like, and you can start a garden. We can happy and live in peace, only if you runaway with me just this one last time.” Alex was crying softly, he wiped away his tears as they came down.

 

             “Yes, I’ll runaway with you.” Alex laughed softly at the fact that they had replaced ‘Will you marry me?’ with ‘Runaway with me?’ “I’ll move into a house far away from any major city with you. I’ll start a garden with you. I’ll start a family with you. I’ll runaway with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. I intended for it to go a bit longer, but ending it like this makes me happier. You can come bother me on Tumblr about how I ended it too quickly. You can bother me to write more stories. You can do all of that. It's been a real trip writing this, guys. I really enjoyed it, all the way through. I've never written a story this long, and I'm so proud of how far I've gotten while writing it. It makes me so happy looking at the kind comments you guys leave, it's really uplifting. Thanks for sticking around.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend called me out for not explaining so many things. Well, I'm going to answer all of her questions in this chapter

  * **"BUT DOES HE GET A CURE YOU NEVER SPECIFIED"** Yes, he does. Alex went to Peggy's lab weeks after the proposal to clean it out, and found a bottle ironically labeled "drink me" in her refrigerator. He drank it, and then went into a coma. Everyone thought he was going to die, but he woke up cancer free. Now, here's where I change his appearance from historical to musical. Cancer Alex = historical. Cancer free Alex = musical. Ya get? The cure changed his features, took away the Angelu effect on his appearance and made him seem more human.
  * **"HYOW DOES THE WEDDING GO??" "DO THEY HAVE A WEDDING?"** Great. There were no complications. It was really cute and had a starry theme and everyone was invited. It was beautiful and held on Earth in the field where they met. MARY ELEANOR WAS THE FLOWER GIRL, HENRY WAS ALEX'S DUDE OF HONOR, JAMES WAS THE RING BEARER!!! IT WAS BEAUTIFUL!
  * **"DUDE WHAT HAPPENS AT THE BACHLOR PARTIES"** Alex invites James, the Schuyler girls + Maria to his and they drink whiskey and run around like hooligans, they may or may not have made prank calls to literally everyone. At the end of the night, they visit Peggy's grave and sit there, chatting and drinking each their own whiskey bottle and talking to the grave like Peggy was there. (Peggy's body was moved onto the Schuyler estate) And here's the thing: The calls were believable. John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Thomas all go around calmly visiting grave sites of their fallen comrades and telling them the news, they hung out and chatted about their families and how life was going for them. A very calm hang out session.
  * **"WHOS THE BEST MAN AND"** LAFAYETTE
  * **"WHAT DO THEY DOD TO BRING THE WAR TO AN END"**  King George's men surrender because George's men were murdering at high rates. King George was running low on soldiers.
  * **"WHO FOUND THE CURE / FINISHED PEGGS WORK"** Pegs, duh.
  * **"IS PHILIP IN THE EQUATION/??/" "DO THEY FIND A LITTLE BABY ALEIN PIP AND RAISE HIM"** Yes and yes.
  * **"DO THEY  BRING TH ECURE FOR CANCER TO EARTH//"** Of course.
  * **"DID PEG IN HER SPARE TIME FIND CURES FOR OTHER EARTH STUFFF? JUST- CASUALLY FIND THE CURE FOR EBOLA"** Yes. Pegs was a very smart woman and very good with her chemicals.



 

If you have any more questions, feel free to comment them and I'll answer them.


	11. Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do appearances to help you guys out if you wanted to draw them!!!! Because!!! I really like it when people draw art of my AU, aka, my friend has draw pegs, working on pip, and working on maria, and I love.

The humans: 

Peggy (Underappreciated): Short hair jasmine

Eliza (She's like, so pure, I love): just Phillipa, I wouldn't change her appearance for the world

Angelica (Angelica is just a goddess to me at this point. Join the Schuyler religion. We have angelica): Normal angelica but with longer hair, reaches middle of back

Martha (Martha can be my mom if she wants, I wouldn't even care, I love her): Curly hair, usually pulled back into a bun. Dark-ish light-ish skin, blue eyes, dimples when she smiles

 

The aliens/half-alien:

Alex (A dweed): Before cure/ curly ginger hair, lots of freckles, pale, blue eyes, circles under his eyes, short. After cure/ wavy brown hair, no beard (yet, comes when he ages), dark brown eyes, circles under his eyes, tanner than before, no freckles, still short, slightly pointy ears

John (You are my sunshine, my only sunshine): curly dark brown hair, lots of freckles, green eyes, tan but with slight reddish tint to his skin, normal ears, meaning humanoid ears, taller than alex, by like, 8 inches

Thomas (I love you, but I hate you): black curly hair, w/ beard, dark purple eyes, pointy ears, dark-ish brown with dark purple tint, basically has claws, very tall

James (Pure, doesn't deserve anything bad in life): dark blue hair, brown skin, blue eyes, humanoid ears, small but still taller than Alex. Everyone is taller than that d w e e b

Aaron (Bald, but still has better hair than that d w e e b. That dweeb has really greasy hair, needs to fuckn shower): two fangs, like in place of where vampire fangs would be, not in the center, but kinda like, to the side, ya know what I mean? Normal leslie appearance, but w/ black eyes. Small-ish tall-ish. Ya feel?

Theodosia (my love): Dark pink hair, pale pink skin, red eyes with like, slits like a snake, tongue like a snake, red design thing on each hand. Like the transmutation circles from FMA?? Those things??? tall but shorter than aaron

Maria (She can step on me and I wouldn't care, MOM, DON'T CALL THIS KINKY, IT'S NOT, SHE'S LIKE, A QUEEN! [for those of you who don't understand, I said I wanted hamilton to roast me and my friend/mom called me out and said it was basically a kink): pointy ears, pinkish skin, dark redish eyes, red lips, and dark brown hair, taller than angelica, which is tall

 

*at this point, I forgot who else was in the story and sat looking confused at my screen for like 10 minutes until I pulled up the story details on my phone* DAMN IT, I'M SORRY THOMAS! I DID FORGET LAFAYETTE! And a few others....

 

Lafayette (Large baguette): purple skin, black curly hair pulled into pony tail, almost black eyes they're so dark purple, canine teeth, beard, pointy ears but they go out horizontally instead of vertically, very tall

Hercules Mulligan (I NEED NO INTRODUCTION WHEN YOU-): Pale red skin, dark red eyes, black hair, very muscle, such tall, canine teeth, slight beard, pointy ears, blue headband[of course]

George Washington: medium gray skin, baldie, dark gray eyes, humanoid ears

 

For those of you who read my oneshot for my mom:

Pip: dark brown curly hair, yellow-ish skin, green eyes, lots of freckles, canine teeth. Pointy ears.

 

 

If you have any art, which I will be sharing in another book entitled "Runaway with me art":

Twitter: xXredrayXx

Instagram: xXredrayXx

Tumblr: youarethewxrstburr

Email: devongep19@gmail.com or devongep19@outlook.com

**Author's Note:**

> Holy h*ck, this was a good h*cking chapter to write. I'm proud of myself.


End file.
